Playing Games
by Emily Blue Paw
Summary: Sonic and Eggman has been enemies for years and it seem that they hero always win in end. However, with a group known as the Egg Armada in the picture, would it be the villian who wins in the end of the dangerous game that the heroes are playing?
1. 3,2,1 Fire

**Playing Games**

Chapter 1: 3,2,1…Fire

Emerald Coast, a beautiful beach filled with sapphire water and burning yellow sand next to it. This beautiful beach was a wasteland, not a single person was lying on the glorious beach. It wasn't because it was winter meaning it would be too cold to take a dip in the ocean, but the reason was above the coast. Up in the grey clouds was a crimson battleship, yellow steaks on the sides, 4 or even 6 jets of rockets on the back of the battleship firing jets of orange and cyan flames. On both sides of the battleship was cannons ready to fire anybody in sight along with every weapon that is on this ship to finish it of, it had a symbol of a head, or Dr. Eggman's head to be precise. The battleship loomed over the deserted beach as it headed to the city known as Station Square.

Inside the large battleship was the evil genius known to have an IQ of 300, was the man himself, Eggman, or Dr Ivo Robotnick to be specific, was looking over the city was that was below him, he saw the people in Station Square looking at his battleship with awe while some was running for the lives. The egg shaped man just grinned an evil smile as he stroked his moustache gracefully. Eggman turned to his robotic henchman who were busy tapping away with their duties to do.

"How's the Egg Carrier 3 Prototype going?" Eggman asked one of his men.

"Egg Carrier 3 Prototype is 100% full in progress, no damage on the ship."

"Good." Eggman grinned; he then turned to another robot that was on his opposite side. "Are all weapons working properly?"

"Affirmative." The machine replied with their usual tone. "All weapons are working as usual."

"Splendid." Eggman continued, he then walked up to another robot that was further away from Eggman.

"And any sights of- -what's this?!" The doctor yelled he looked at the screen that the robot was looking at. It wasn't the usual screen showing sights of the surroundings, but instead it was some page of female robots. Eggman's face turned red of anger as he punched the robot's head in.

"You idiot!" Eggman yelled at his creation, "Your not meant to look at this stuff! Your priority is it see if…!" Before Eggman could even finish his yelling at the robot, a red alarm was heard.

"Red Alert! Red Alert!" One of the worker robots, as it typed on its keyboard rapidly. "Sightings of an Intruder on this ship!" It panic, but Eggman wasn't aware of the robot's cry, he only interested in the intruder on the ship.

"Let me see." The genius spoke, the robot pressed one of the buttons to show a large screen that showed the outside of the ship. Robotnick just grinned evilly as he knew that intruder to well. His main enemy obstacle that gets in his way of world domination, the person that always beats him in the end.

"Excellent…" Eggman sniggered, looking at the screen with his small glasses.

Outside on the battleship, standing proud was the well-known hero and had the title to be the fastest thing alive. This was Sonic the Hedgehog, a cobalt hedgehog who known for his speed and saving the day. His emerald eyes looked at his surroundings, seeing all the cannons turning around to face him, hidden weapons appeared from the metal ground and as well pointed at Sonic. The hedgehog didn't show no signs of fear, but instead, he got in a stance. He placed his body as he's about to run, a grin was on his face as he started to countdown.

"3..."

Cannons was ready to fire.

"2..."

Robots came out with their individual from the metal floor.

"1..."

Sonic looked at the direction that he was heading to.

"FIRE!" A voice screamed somewhere on the ship, it sounded like Eggman as he commanded everything on the bridge to attack the blue intruder.

"Go!" Sonic said at the same time as the cannons fired. The hedgehog started to run, leaving a blur of blue behind him as he runs. Sonic moved in many directions as he dodged each cannon fire that was aimed at him, this missed attacks hit the metal floor and left small craters on the floor. More craters was made depending how many missed shots were made when they tried to catch the speed demon Sonic. Sonic couldn't help but laugh at all the damage that was already done on the bridge of the battleship.

"Aw come on." Sonic complained with the cockiness in his voice, "Where's the _real _fun?"

It seemed like Sonic's question was answered as he heard something didn't sound cannon fire. He turned his head to see laser beams heading his direction. Sonic let out a small sigh, before turned back of paying attention of where he's going. Increasing his speed, Sonic started to run on the metal walls of the ship and dodge each laser. The lasers that missed their target, as he simply dodged had either hit the battleship leaving a burnt mark on it or either hitting the empty space in the air and soon faded away in the distance. The blue kept on running on the battleship's wall dodging each laser with ease. This was just to easy for the famous hero.

"Come on Eggman." Sonic sighed, "Show me something good." The hedgehog let out a yawn of boredom but he was disturbed when a missile blocked his path, he was actually surprised by this and quickly ran upwards on the wall and looked down of where the missile was fired. Sonic gave a small smile when he saw the robots holding their individual weapon.

"I see Eggman improved on his little toys." Sonic smiled he then ran down to face the robots. "It's a shame that I have brake them." When the hedgehog touched the metal floor with the tip of his shoe, the robots started firing their weapons. However Sonic didn't mind this barrage of shots being fired at him as he quickly jumped out of the way from the carnage. Unfortunately Sonic wasn't aware of the cannon that he was heading to since his attention was on the robots that was behind him. But the blue hedgehog's ears soon perked up when he heard a cannon fire being heard, but to make things worse, he heard multiple cannons heard. As he turned his head around, he let out a small gulp when he was facing an entourage of cannons fire heading his way, all covered in scarlet and orange flames as they headed to their target. Sonic could only say one thing.

"Aw shoot."

Each and every cannon fire hit its target, one by one, they exploded around the blue hedgehog. A large amount of smoke was made when they made contact. For a few seconds, it was silent, it seemed like that Sonic was finally done. But cannot be beaten that easily. When the smoke finally cleared there was a spinning blue ball surrounded in a lining of blue energy, the energy soon faded away and the ball then landed on the floor, before it made contact, the ball uncurled itself to revel Sonic, unharmed from the ambush of the cannons. Sonic let out a sigh of relief, knowing how close he was of getting hurt badly.

"That, was actually a close one." Sonic admitted, he then went back to business as he turned to see the robots in their positions to attack.

"You guys ready to go in the scrap heap?" Sonic asked the Egg Pawns. Of the robots didn't reply with words, instead they used their weapons, they fired rapidly at the blue hedgehog, hoping not to miss this time. Sonic charged at the army of robots that was in front of him, with no sign of worry in his face. He ducked the small missiles that was fired by the robots that had missile launcher as hands, he quick stepped the laser along with the bullets until he was ready to attack. Sonic curled back in his ball form and bounced on the metal floor beneath him to launch himself in the air. The robots looked up in the sky and continued firing at the curled up hedgehog. However they simply missed since their target was just to quick for him. Sonic then made contact on one of the robot's heads, and then the next, he kept on doing this until each robot was dazed, and since Sonic was really fast, it didn't take him long to do so. When the curled up Sonic hit the last robot's head, he once again launched himself in the air.

For a few seconds, it looked like Sonic was suspended in air, but slowly he was gathering energy for an attack. When he was fully charged Sonic fell back down with the blue aura around him, still curled up in his ball form doing so. The aura around him made look like a meteor that was about to hit the ground and yet he was. When Sonic made contact on the ground a large shock wave was created, multiple shock waves was made when Sonic kept spinning on the metal floor and the shock waves travelled through the ground. The dazed robots that was around Sonic was destroyed when the shock wave made contact on them. The army of robots was all destroyed in a matter of seconds. The shock waves had soon faded away when Sonic had finished his attack; the smoke from the explosions from all the robots had soon cleared. Sonic uncurled himself and looked at the metal graveyard around him. The cobalt hedgehog could only let out sigh since it looked like he done his job.

"It that it?" Sonic complained. "Where's the real fun Eggman?"

It looked like Sonic's question had been answered as the floor started to vibrate underneath him. The confused hero wondered what was going on until he looked at the ground underneath him to see that something was about open up. Acting quickly, Sonic performed a back flip, before falling to the hole. As Sonic landed on the ground, something large came out, the hedgehog looked in awe as he saw the bigger robot come out. The robot was a magenta and red humanoid robot that had light blue joints; the whole body was surrounded with thick armour that it didn't look like it was going to break that easily. Its fist was made of solid metal, brimming with golden energy, and had a sword that was strapped on his back. Inside the robot's cockpit was the person that Sonic was waiting for.

"Eggman." Sonic began, "Long time no see huh? How long has it been?" The fast hero began to make a conversation with his archenemy.

"Well, if you really want to know, it's 4 damn months since you ruined by plans of controlling Dark Gaia!" Eggman as he slammed his fist on the desk with his enormous hands, small sparks of electricity came out but the Doctor wasn't aware of that. Sonic just waved his index finger at Eggman along of having a cocky smile on his face.

"Now Eggman." Sonic tried to calm him down, "we all know who's fault that was."

"Yes, it was yours!"

"Nope, yours…but it wouldn't matter anyways, I would still beat you." He stated.

"Not today rodent!" Eggman spat, getting Sonic's attention. "This time I WILL beat you, this wouldn't be like the olden days when you beat me with ease!" He declared, but Sonic just let out a yawn of boredom.

"That makes it the…22nd time that you said something around those lines." Sonic stated, "You really need to think of some more words to say Eggman." A throbbing vein had soon appeared as Robotnick slowly got more angry buy the second.

"Quiet, you rat!" Eggman screamed, "It won't let you win this time, I won't allow it! I mine turn to win, and you to lose, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You must be serious, to call me a rat, Eggy." Sonic teased. "That makes you the second person to call me a rat even though I'm a hedgehog. He pointed at his quills showing that he had the features of a hedgehog. Sonic gave out a small smile as looked Eggman with his usual grin. "So, I guess your ready to play a little game with me Eggman?" Sonic asked as he went to battle stance. "Your ready to lose once more?"

"Like I said before Sonic…" Eggman readied the metal fists of the robots. "This time…it will be ME to win!" By that, their battle had now begun.

Eggman was first to attack, he used his control to slam the metal fist on the metal floor of the ship, causing a gold coloured shock wave that travelled through the ground. Sonic simply jumped over the shockwave with ease, but as he was in the air his face made contact with the other fist and flew a few feet. The hedgehog's body made contact on one of the cannons. The cobalt hero rubbed the red side of his cheek.

"Ow, that really hurt." Sonic complained as he stood up. The hedgehog ran quickly as he noticed that missile was heading his direction. However the missiles didn't stop as they stalked Sonic from behind. Sonic made a small glance to see that the missiles weren't giving up that easily, so he decided to some cleaning.

Increasing his speed, Sonic headed for one of the cannons, that was ready to fire when Sonic was in sight. When Sonic jumped on the cannon, the missiles kept going, but as Sonic jumped again, the missiles had missed him and hit the cannon instead. Sonic then looked at Eggman, who ready for the next attack.

"Now that's done." Sonic examined the destroyed cannon, "Let's get back to business." Sonic the charged at Eggman in a beeline, with his incredible speed, it was difficult how faster he could go. But Eggman was ready, pressing on one of the buttons on the panel, the right hand of the robot transformed into in a revolver. Eggman let out a small grin as the revolver started to fire a barrage of laser shot at the blue beeline known to be Sonic. Sonic acted quickly, trying not to be harmed by the incoming lasers. Sonic jumped in the air and curled in his ball form and performed a Homing Attack on the cockpit of the robot. However the attack did not hit as Eggman used the other hand Sonic away like a fly. Sonic was thrown back near the edge to the ship, the hedgehog quickly uncurled and grabbed on before he had a chance to fall down. The cobalt hedgehog looked down to see the city but also the watery hell as well. Sonic gave a gulp, knowing that he wasn't the best swimmer. Sonic used his strength to pull himself up, he gave a small glare at Eggman.

"I guess your hard ball now Eggman?" He asked. The robot grabbed on the sword that was strapped on its back and pointed it at the hedgehog.

"I have waited for this moment for a long time." Eggman smiled, "This time, it is I who is victorious!" The doctor cackled as the robot swiped the sword at Sonic. However the hedgehog wasn't afraid.

"Don't kid yourself Doc." Sonic grinned, he jumped in the air missing the sword with seconds to spare. "Cause it's not over yet!"

Sonic the curled in his ball form as blue energy started to surround him again. Sonic charged at Eggman, leaving small shock wave behind him. Eggman didn't care of what Sonic was planning, he knew that the armour was unbreakable. Or that's what he thought. Sonic went through the robot with ease leaving a whole in the centre. But he didn't stop there Sonic kept on hitting the robot in many directions, leaving holes as he went through the robot. He kept doing this until there multiple hole in the robot. Sonic soon stopped as he kept on gathering more energy. Eggman could only stare in fear.

_And for the final touch! _Sonic said to himself. "Sonic Boom!" Sonic charged at the robot once more but going around it, leaving a blue trail around the robot. This blue energy had soon exploded along with the robot. Sonic landed on the ground and looked at the destroyed robot, he let out a small laugh to himself, knowing that his attack didn't fade at all. When the smoke faded the hedgehog could see a hovering object and inside was Eggman himself all frustrated that Sonic had beaten him once again.

"Well Eggman, it looks like that I won, as usual." Sonic said, adding that small detail in.

"This isn't over Sonic!" Eggman declared as he zoomed in his Egg Mobile. Sonic look onwards, but soon realised that battleship was following the Egg Mobile. He jumped of and landed on the nearest building. The blue hero saw the battleship fly away but soon ran of in a different direction.

Back with Eggman, he was a bit angry that he didn't win against Sonic but what else is new. However the egg shaped doctor didn't mind, he pressed one of the buttons on the panel that showed a holographic picture of one is workers.

"Did you get it?" Eggman asked.

"Affirmative." The robot replied, "all data of Sonic the Hedgehog is 100% copied.

"Perfect. Then let Project Genesis begin!" Eggman laughed. _This time Sonic, it will be me who win this game!_

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Hey yo people! I'm back with a different story, don't worry, I'm still doing Chaotic City, I just want to do something a bit different. Anyways this is the first chapter of Playing Games and I would be doing this story along with Chaotic City. What will happen next, you guys will soon find out. Please, Read, Review and Thank You.**


	2. The Usual Routine

**Playing Games**

Chapter: The Usual Routine

We now see our favorite blue hedgehog known as Sonic at Emerald Ocean, the cerulean water glittering underneath the sunlight, the soft gales of wind pushed the grains of sand. Sonic was a deck chair, with his chili dog in his hand. It was just a less then an hour ago when Eggman came to Station Square with his battleship, as usual though, the cobalt hedgehog simply defeated him. Sonic gave out a small sigh, hoping that something exciting would come out of it, but it doesn't look like at this moment.

"Man, that to just easy." Sonic sighed. "Eggman must be losing his touch and all." Sonic had soon simply shrugged it off and concentrated on the main thing, eating his chili dog. The scent of it went into Sonic's nose, he felt the heat on the of his hand. The azure hedgehog licked his lips as he was about to have a bite of his nice snack.

"Hey Sonic!" a voice spoke. Sonic sighed, knowing where the sound had just came from, he placed his warm chilli dog on the plate and reached through his right glove to pull out some device. The cobalt hedgehog pressed a small button on it and one of the lights went one.

"Yeah, this Sonic." Sonic said to the small communicator. "Hows things going Tails?"

The person on the other side of the communicator known to be called Tails soon replied. "I'm fine. I heard you faced Eggman a couple of hours ago. You okay?" He asked.

"You know me Tails, I'm always fine, I got nothing to worry about." Sonic smiled, his eyes glanced at the chilli dog realising it wasn't there any more but before Sonic had a chance to look around spoke again.

"Hey Sonic, can you come over to my base in Mystic Ruins, I got something to show you." Tails asked.

"Uh-huh, sure whatever you say Tails." With that Sonic disconnected to communicator. Sonic wondered where his chilli dog went of two until he found it, inside the hands of a white chao with many coloured pats on his body.

"You wouldn't dare." Sonic warned, the chao replied by sticking its tongue out and and ate the chilli dog in one bite. Sonic stared in shock and the greedy chao soon flew off.

"...Okay...Oh right! I need to see Tails." Sonic realised forgetting about his snack just been taken from him. Sonic got on his two feet and as usual, he ran at the speed of sound, leaving shock waves behind him.

We are now at Mystic Ruins where the was a busy fox that was busy with some machinery, the was a yellow fox who had the colour cyan for his eyes but what made this character unique was that he has two tails.

_This is just brilliant. Has to be thing I did after the Tornado IV. I can't wait to this to Sonic. Wonder where he is._

At that moment the door slammed in as a blue blur had came in the young fox's base, papers flew all over the place fell slowly like the dead leaves in the autumn. A loud screeching noise heard as the blur tried to slow down and it when it did it was releved to be the one and only Sonic.

"New record!" Sonic cheered. "By 2 seconds! Oh hey Tails." The hedgehog realised that the small fox was covered in many pieces of paper. "What happened to you pal?" The hedgehog asked not knowing why Tails and the rest of the base was all messed up.

Tails just stayed silent. And then... "Sonic!!"

A few minutes later of a speedy clean up by Sonic, Tails walked over his desk where his work was. Sonic rubbed the left side of his cheek from the bruise he got all thanks to the two tailed fox.

"I'm glad that you made it Sonic." Tails smiled. "I've finally finished something that will help beat Eggman with ease." He said with pride.

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't do that already Tails?" Sonic asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice that made Tails a bit embarrassed.

"I mean, quicker then usual! Yeah that's the right word, quicker."

"I'm listening." By that Tails began speaking about this gadget he made and everything else, Sonic simply nodded or just said 'Cool' or even 'Interesting'. However the hedgehog wasn't really taking in the info that Tails said to him. His mind was somewhere else.

_Eggman said something about winning this game. I swear that Egg head is losing his touch. Making some big ole speech and I whoop his butt. Just as usual..._

"Sonic!" Tails said, bring the hedgehog back to reality.

"Did you even hear what I just said to you?" Tails asked with annoyed expression on his face, the hedgehog soon sweat dropped as he knew that he didn't hear a thing but he didn't say that to his friends face so he thought of something to say.

"Of course, you made some...what was it again?" Sonic chuckled nervously. Tails just sighed and the next you could hear was a explosion that was inside the base. Yep, this was Sonic's usual routine.

* * *

Somewhere unknown stood five different characters there identities where covered by the shadowy background. With them was another figure but this one had glowing blue eyes and the voice sounded robotic.

"State your name." The blue eyed figure asked.

"Chase." The first figure said cooly.

"Z" The second replied.

"Sol and don't forget it!" The third one cheered.

"Ace Talon." The fourth said silently. The blue eyed figure then looked at the last one who was staring into space. The robotic voice has spoke once again.

"Is this all of you?" It spoke.

"Negative." The figure known as Chase spoke, "one more is coming."

"Very well. Your master will be waiting at the main hall, don't make him mad." It warned. With that all five figures went to the location that they were meant to go. All them faded into the darkness and by the looks of things, the usual routine that Sonic goes through, it about to be different.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Damn, damn, DAMN! What the heck is wrong with me?! Jeez Louise, I knew it was going to be short, but not like this! *Sighs * I'm saving the big action in the future chapters and all. Oh well I lived a good life. Read, Flame and Review :( **

**Contest. I decided to have a small contest, as you noticed 5 of the 6 figures the last one will be a winner. All you have to do is fill up the OC sheet below.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Visual Description:**

**Special Abilities: **

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Reason of joining:**

**This has to be a villain, no hero, not even an anti-hero, sorry. It's going to hard since there's only one place. But since I'm kind at times I'm giving out a minor spoiler for the person who comes second or third. Good Luck.**


	3. Predicting Trouble

**Playing Games**

**Chapter 3: Predicting Trouble**

"Clothes, check. Apples, check. Gift for Sonic, check!" The female hedgehog stated as she looked at a piece of paper that had a small list on it. The female hedgehog was a light pink hedgehog with sparkling jade eyes. Her quills were shoulder length and she head three bangs sprouting from her forehead. The attrite she wore was a red dress with matching boots and a red headband. This was Amy Rose, and she was in the shopping centre of Central City.

It has been 2 months now the last Amy saw Sonic after he went to his adventures. The pink hedgehog was a bit annoyed as the cobalt hedgehog promised her a date, but in the end he forgot all about it.

"Did you hear the news?" A man said, speaking to someone else, Amy heard the conversation.

"Yeah, Sonic stopped Eggman in Station Square!" A woman cheered.

"I know, he's _so _heroic." A different stranger cried with joy.

"Not to mention he's my boyfriend!" A red mongoose squealed. Everyone stopped and stared at the female who said that, including Amy, who was shock to heat that. She turned red in anger and was about to take out her hammer, but being her "calm" self, she just let it go by calming herself down.

_Okay. Stay clam Amy. You don't want to injure that brat…Relax… _

"And he loves' me back!" The mongoose lied through her teeth, Amy's eye twitched, she dropped her bags and pulled out her hammer.

"Okay that does it!" Amy yelled, flames coming out of her eyes as she charged at the delusional female. The crowd just watched at the entertainment.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Shopping Mall, in a dark alley was no other then Eggman himself in his Egg-o-matic looking at robotic army.

"All robots have their weapons?" Eggman asked.

"Affirmative." They replied, except one.

"Negative." The robot in the centre said, automatically the robots turned to the odd one out.

"What?! Where is it?" Eggman growled at the irresponsible robot."

" I umm...left at the base!" Eggman just growled at himself, he wanted to yell at the robot but he knew he'll be noticed by the people of Central City. The genius just sighed to himself and continue to speak to his robot army.

"Now, go through the secret door, and wait for his signal. Got it?" Eggman asked his robots.

"Affrimative, sir." They saluted.

"What about my weapon?" The same robot asked.

"Just improvise..." He sighed.

* * *

"I'm sorry Amy! I just wanted attention!" The mongoose cried for mercy. The pink hedgehog just glared at the lying girl with hammer in her hands.

"I wouldn't do that again, even if wasn't here, cause I will find you. Understood?" The mongoose nodded her head frantically.

"Good now get out of here." She warned with a dark smile. The mongoose didn't need to be told twice as she ran out of Amy's sight like she was being chased by lions. The crowd just stared in shock but the pink hedgehog just smiled to herself and but her hammer away. She picked up her shopping and walked off in pride.

"Man I can't wait to see Sonic again." She said to herself, "I bought something special. He'll fall for me this time, its full proof!" That's when something caught her eye, there was a little stall with sign saying: Come to see Your Future by the Powers of Zane the Wolf.

_A fortune teller? I guess I can give it a shot, Cream wouldn't mind if I came back a little late then I said._

By that Amy Rose went to stall and went in the small line. The queuing up didn't take that long as the prediction didn't take that long when it came to Amy's turn, she saw the Fortune Teller Zane properly.

He was a dullish yellow wolf that had a tuff of crimson hair that was combed to the left side of head covering a bit of his lapis eyes. On the right side of his face was a scar that started from his eye and ended to his grey muzzle.

For a Fortune Teller he wore modern clothes that were a orange hoddie that showed a bit of his stomach, the sleeves were also lapis to match his eyes had grey trousers that had random red patches all over the place and his shoes were orange that was overlapping with purple.

"I've been expecting you, Amy Rose." Zane smiled, the hedgehog smiled back.

"I see you know my name." Amy realised.

"Well you are famous in the parts I live. So, did come to hear your future." The wolf asked politely, Amy simply nodded. "Please give me your hand Amy." Amy did so, she dropped her shopping on the floor and gave the Fortune Teller her left hand. Zane started to make circles in the palm of the female's hand. The wolf chanted a few things underneath his breath which was hard for Amy to hear.

"Ah yes, I see a bright future." Zane whispered. "You meet a handsome man, on the day the problems are solved. Amy blushed of hearing that this handsome would come.

"He will pick you up when you are down...and he will do anything to make you happy." Zane smiled, "Yes, this is a good future indeed."

"Who is this handsome man you speak of?" Amy asked with curiosity. Lapis met Jade orbs as he smiled.

"I believe his name is..."

"Eggman's Mechs!" Someone screamed, Amy's turned to see about 30 mechs carrying their own individual weapon; except one that is, marching inside the shopping centre with the people running for cover.

"What's going on?!" Zane asked Amy, who pulled out her trusty hammer.

"Eggman's Mech, here, I don't think so." Amy said to herself, "Zane, hide and leave the rest to me."

The Fortune Teller Zane simply nodded and ran to somewhere safe. Amy just gave out a small sigh before running to the metallic army.

The first row of robot that held small machine guns started firing rapildly at the pink hedgehog. The hedgehog either use her hammer to block the bullets or either used the speed she had to dodge the bullets. Once she was close enough to attack, she jumped into the air with her hammer in a tight grip. Letting gravity do the rest, she crashed down with with her hammer in front. The robots started to panic knowing what was coming next, as Amy slammed her hammer down on one of the mechs with ease. The force of the hammer squashed the robot into nothing but a pancake. Amy then swing her hammer at the robot next to her, the unfortunate robot then crashed to the other robots that soon flew to the other side of the Shopping Mall.

"That's going to cost me." Amy murmured to herself. More of the robots then came in to get their target, firing each of their weapons at Amy. Luckily she was able to dodge them, some of them were some close calls.

"Hammer Bash" Amy called, the female hedgehog started to spin in a direct circle as she started to spin even more until all people can see was pink. She started to move around and as she got close to the robots, they slowly got demolished until there was nothing but robot pieces all over the floor. The hedgehog had soon stopped spinning around, and when she did, she was completely dizzy.

"My head..." Amy said in a dizzy way, however she wasn't aware of the robot that had not weapon in the first place was still standing and was slowly coming to Amy.

"Amy look out!" A child yelled, but it was to late as the robot grabbed her by the neck and she was was having problems breathing.

"I got her! I got her!" The robot cheered.

"Let her go!" Someone yelled, the robot turned around to see a a plam coming his direction at high speed. Before the robot warrior could react, the palm went through his circuitry and until the whole hand was through the robot, causing an immediate shutdown. The person was no other to be Zane, he grabbed Amy from the robot's corpse. Amy slowly got her breath back to see the refiled wolf.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"One of the robot's manage to survive your attack and it try to strangle you, but I'm glad your okay." Zane smiled.

"Thanks for helping me Zane." Amy said, she then went on her two feet and was about to leave the Shopping Centre until the wolf stopped her.

"Amy." Zane began, the rose hedgehog turned around to see the wolf. "You forgot these." Zane pulled out the shopping bags which Amy gladly took.

"I'm glad to meet you Zane." Amy said and soon left the shopping centre. Zane looked at pink hedgehog once more before walking away.

_Until we meet again...Amy Rose_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done and we get to see a new character called Zane, who related to Blane...just kidding. Ayways I like to thank DJ-SlashMusika21 who helped me out when I couldn't think of anything. Anyway Read and Review.**

**But wait there's more, who won the contest you might be asking well I give you a hint: Male. That's all I can say.**


	4. Soleanna's Troubles

**Playing Games **

**OC ©: ???**

**Chapter 4: Soleanna's Troubles **

The scenery we start with is at Eggman's Prototype Airship, hidden the depths of unknown waters. Multiple lights were flashing of the powered machinery as it made random sounds. Three different figures were leaning on the metal wall while the other was scratching it's fur.

"Well, where is he? He said he'll be here soon as possible." One complained impatiently.

The first figure was hard to see as the figure was covered in a black battle suit that has random silver lines on it, it has black gloves that have metal attachments on it and a helmet that is black also that has holes for white coloured ears and a ponytail that was sticking out in the back. You could tell this person was a child as he was quite small.

"Z, you need to learn to be patient, it will make us better." The second male figure sighed.

He was consisted to be a grey hawk that had amber eyes with purple tips on the feathers, and was tied in a black headband making it drop in some point. His chest feathers were painted black and around both of wrist were covered in bandages with a wound that was visible. The beak of the hawk was tipped with crimson.

The attrite he wore was an unbuttoned leather jacket with purple flames on the sides of the jacket, he wore a black belt that had a picture of a skeleton in the centre of the belt, it held his black trousers in place along with his weapons that consisted to be a revolver and different types of bullets on the right side of the belt. The final touch was the plain leather boots that were placed on his feet.

"Your forgetting that we've been waiting here for to long! What the hell is taking him so long?!" Z yelled at the hawk who simply sighed.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something." A voice spoke. The group turned to the person who they were waiting on and it was the only Eggman himself. He stroked his moustache as he looked at his small group, his attention then turned to someone who was sitting on the floor scratching his head using it's bare foot acting like a dog.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Eggman said as he raised an eyebrow at the different figure.

"Oh me, nah I fine." He replied.

The new character was a male maroon coloured bat that has rugged fur and gold coloured orbs. His inner ears are grey along with messy muzzle that has white lines on it. His body is kind of muscular on the upper part then the lower. His hands are wrapped in bandages which can be shown as he wear green fingerless gloves that are dyed in crimson blood. His tail is the only that isn't a mess and is quite short for an average bat. He has black wings that have crimson highlights on them.

He wears a black vest that has a claw mark on the back but is covered by his green waistcoat that has some blood markings. Has black shorts that are held by a grey belt and the insides of the pockets were sticking out. His shoes are mostly destroyed and the laces have been chewed on. To finish things of he wears a silver two silver studs on he left ear and wear a silver locket around his neck.

The bat's shoes were taking off as he used his bare feet to scratch the back of his ears. Both Z and Chase looked at the bat and were simply amazed.

_Something tells me I'm not going to fit with this group easily. _Chase sighed.

"Now then, back to business." Eggman continued, "As you already know one of our allies is out doing their job so that leaves you guys to take the other locations." That's when the genius counted the people that were standing in front of him.

"3…4, where's the other guy, isn't he here yet."

By that second, one of the large doors had opened up, it was one of Eggman's pawns and next to it was a new figure who was hiding in the shadows. Eggman turned to the robot with annoyance written all over his face.

"What took you so long?" Eggman asked his small creation, giving it a small glare making the robot walk back.

"I-I-I'm sorry boss…" It stammered.

"He just couldn't find me, that's all." The figure spoke in a calm tone. "I mean he did have to move in a low profile not get caught or something." He stated, the Egg shaped human soon turned to the new figure and he a grin on his face.

"I suppose so, but it doesn't matter, all that matters is you're here." Eggman smiled.

Meanwhile Z and Chase were over hearing the conversation between Eggman and the laid back character, they noticed the many features of the new character that had entered the base.

"He's old." Z stated, making Chase raise an eyebrow.

"And so are you." Chase commented, that's when Z jumped up to slap Chase on the back of the head which the grey didn't feel that much.

"I have you know that I'm eight years old!" Z growled at the adult hawk.

"That just make things worst." Chase smiled, Z just snorted and looked away with hate. Chase gave a small sigh and looked back at the two speaking, his amber eyes were narrowed as he looked at the figure.

"Although he does remind me of someone…" Chase said and then walked away.

Back with Eggman and the new character, they have just finished their conversation.

"So do you know what to so when you get there?" Eggman asked.

"Hey no problem, I got this in the bag." He smiled.

* * *

It was night time in the Soleanna, the street lights were shining brightly, the streets were mostly empty as the people of Soleanna were at home or either at some fancy restaurant. Soleanna was known as the city of water for its beautiful waters. This how Soleanna was peaceful and calm. Well that's what the people thought.

"Don't move!" A voice warned in one of the alleys of Soleanna. In this alley was a indigo lizard and it was wearing black and white and stripes meaning one thing, he was crook. The lizard was cornered in front of him was the person who going to stop him.

"There's no way your going to get away this time, Sly Jason. In the end the day, you'll behind bars!" The stranger grinned which the lizard just snorted.

"Do you really think the GUN is able to catch then think again!" The lizard, known as Jason spat. However the GUN agent wasn't interested in the lizard's comments in fact he dashed to the lizard without Jason realising until he felt a powerful punch on the back of the head. The force of the punch made the lizard cough some blood and fall on the floor knocked out.

"And by the way, the names Shadow." He added. Shadow was known to be Sonic's lookalike even though Shadow's fur was black and it had red stripes on it. Shadow kneeled down to grab the swag bag that the robber had, he opened it to be some diamonds and some necklaces, the usual thing really.

"Good thing Rouge isn't here, she'll go mad for these." Shadow grinned. That's when the hedgehog's ears twitched a when he heard loud footsteps heading his way. He stood up properly to meet his comrade.

"I guess you took your time here, Omega." Shadow said, Omega was known to one of the E-series robots that belonged to Eggman but he now works for the good guys.

"Jason S. the Lizard is captured." Omega stated, ignoring Shadow's comment completely.

"Hmph, yeah you could say something like that." Shadow replied, with his arms crossed around his chest. "Anyway let's take this guy to the captain, he'll be waiting for us, as usual." Shadow rolled his eyes knowing that the captain wasn't that helpful.

"Affirmative Shadow." Omega spoke in his usual robotic voice, he then grabbed the unconscious robber by it's feet and dragged it away while the ebony hedgehog grabbed his swag bag and followed the his metal comrade.

"Good work, Agent Shadow." The Captain saluted, Shadow also doing a salute to show his respect. "Couldn't do it without your help."

"You telling me you couldn't get a simple thief like him yourself, there's a first." Shadow stated earning a dark glare from the captain.

"He was a slippery character and watch your tongue hedgehog." The captain warned.

"Whatever."

"You better watch yourself or you'll be fired!" He barked.

"Yeah, I'm sure the commander would like to hear that you fired me, and then the crimes will just increase. Do you want that to happen?" Shadow said with a small smirk on his face. The Captain gave out a small snort at the GUN agent until he walked away with the robber handcuffed and all. The rest of the GUN members went on their individual vehicles and followed their Captain. Shadow and Omega however just watched drive away.

"Well that was a waste of time." Shadow sighed. "Nothing interesting happened for quite a while. When Sonic was busy fighting Dark Gaia I was forced to look after agents who couldn't fight for themselves."

"Perhaps we should leave Soleanna as well." Omega spoke.

"I guess, it is getting cold, lets go already." Shadow said as he began to walk until Omega's lights were flashing.

"Warning! Magnetic Field is heading this direction!" Omega warned his comrade who stopped in his tracks.

"Huh, where?" He asked.

"Right behind you." A new voice answered. Shadow's sense told him move out a way as a large metal blade nearly hit him on the face Shadow dodge just barely as he got a scratch on his cheek.

"Heh, sorry about that." The person sniggered a bit. The GUN duo turned around to see a male jaguar with midnight fur with sharp green eyes, had yellow and grey zig zag markings on his muzzle. He had long black hair that was tied back preventing it to be wild. He had a muscular figure but it was lean as well. He wore green/yellow boots along with green gloves and a had a large makeshift hilt around his chest. In his hands was large metal blade that seemed bigger then him.

"Hey guys how's thing going?" The jaguar smiled. However the hedgehog wasn't amused.

"Who are and what's your purpose?" He said pointing at the midnight feline.

"The names Repul and my purpose is well I can't tell you, but what I can tell you is that I'm here to stop ya." He stated.

"To stop me? Get real, you don't even stand a chance against me." Shadow warned Repul. Omega changed his metal claws to his machine guns and pointed them at Repul.

"Oh, you wanna have some of the action as well tin can?" Repul taunted, "Bring it on."

Shadow was the first to move in, he first threw a punch at the jaguar who simply blocked it using his massive weapon. The fist made contact to metal blade, the hedgehog felt how hard it was and just left a small dent on blade. Shadow moved back as Omega rapidly fired his bullets at Repul. The jaguar raised his weapon to his face and watched the bullets bounce of the blade.

"You're done, good. It's my turn." Repul smiled. He swing his heavy blade at the duo with ease. Shadow performed a black flip to dodge Repul's weapon however he noticed that Omega was still standing there.

"Get out of the way Omega." Shadow called to his ally. However the E series robot was to late at the Repul's blade had hit Omega badly. With a small roar the black feline pushed Omega making him fly to a restaurant. The E- Series LED eyes flickered until he was in standby mode.

_Damn it! Why didn't Omega move out of the way? He knew that the blade was coming to him so why didn't he move?_

Repul's stabbed his blade into the ground and he used it to lean on. Crimson pools looked at the calm green ones.

"What did you do to him?" Shadow snarled at the jaguar.

"Noting much, I knew he wouldn't be able to move even if he was quick enough." Repul smiled. "But I wouldn't bother fight me, you should be worried about the Soleanna's vault.

"Soleanna's vault? Why should I be worried?" Shadow questioned.

"3…2…1…" Repul counted down.

It was at that moment an explosion was heard to a different location Shadow turned around to large smoke coming from the location where the place Repul had mentioned.

"Damn it!" Shadow cursed, he turned to the jaguar who was still there causally leaning on his weapon.

"I'll see you later then I guess." Repul smiled. Shadow just sneered and ran quickly to where the location was. The midnight jaguar continued to smile as he saw the GUN agent run to the location.

"See you around Shadow." Repul said, he picked up his weapon and somehow compressed it to it could fit in his hilt and walked away with the robot still in standby mode.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Another chapter bites the dust! Anyways congrats to the Dark Maelstrom for his OC winning a place in Eggman's group. As for the other two authors ForceWalker and Sonic Phantom who came second and third earn themselves a spoiler. Don't worry there's still a chance to win future contest but until then, stay tuned for chapters on Playing Games!**

**Please Read and Review **


	5. Case Opened

**Playing Games**

Chapter 5: Case Opened

It was a bright morning in outskirts of one of the popular cities, Central City. People in this people were taking life easy as there hasn't been any problems that have happened after the robot assault in Central City's Mall. Apart from that things were peaceful. There's was a small little house that had the sign saying: Chaotix's Detective Agency in big red letters painted on a white board. This small house seemed to be old as the ceiling was coming in and some of the windows were smashed.

Inside the building was two figures one was a green crocodile who had his feet on the desk with loud music coming from his headphones The other was a fuchsia chameleon trying to get the crocodiles attention by waving his hand at the crocodile's face.

"Vector…" The chameleon called, but the reptile didn't hear a thing that came form the chameleon's mouth at all as he was too busy listening to his music.

"Vector." He called a bit louder but still no reply. The chameleon just muttered to himself as he pulled what seemed to be a shuriken. He threw this star shaped weapon at the crocodile's stomach and waited for what was going to happen next.

"3…2…1" The chameleon counted down.

"ESPIO! What the hell was that for?!" The Vector screamed at the fuchsia chameleon, now to be called Espio.

"I'm glad I finally got your attention…" Espio replied, ignoring Vector's comment completely. "You do realise that no one has came for our help for months now, right?"

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Vector asked as he pulled the shuriken slowly out of his stomach, Espio crossed his arms and his eyes were now shut.

"I think there isn't no point for doing this agency anymore. Perhaps we should quit and do something else." The green crocodile was silent was silent for a couple of seconds before he started to laugh.

"Espio, my partner, there's no need for us to retire." Vector chuckled, "We're Team Chaotix, why should we retire, we would our fans down."

"Yeah, right. I say this cause we don't have the money to pay the rent and fix up the house as it's now falling apart.

"What are you talking about?" Vector stood up from his chair and walked to the closet wall. "There's nothing wrong with it all." He knocked to on the wall to prove his point, just for a brick to fall on his head." Espio just sighed as sighed at he threw a pair pf bandages to Vector to which he caught.

"Face it Vector, there's no point of this. The chances of us getting a new assignment is when Charmy is acting more mature then usual." Espio sighed.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Vector realised. Espio then turned to the door when he felt a presences coming by.

"Don't worry, he's coming…" Espio then stepped back a bit, which confused Vector but he soon realised when the doors were slammed opened.

"Vector! Vector!" A voice screamed in delight, the speeding creature then stopped as he was at Vector's face.

"Charmy Bee…what the hell do you want now?" The crocodile snarled as he looked at the bee wearing a helmet and an orange waistcoat that had a bee insignia on the front.

"You'll never guess what I got?" Charmy teased.

"A cheque that says that has enough money to fix the house?" Espio hoped even though he knew it wasn't true.

"No silly." Charmy smiled, spinning around in the air. "It's a new mission! A brand new mission and it's awesome!" Both Vector and Espio didn't believe a word that their small bee ally just said. Wanting to know if it was just another trick of his, Vector grabbed the note and his beady eyes scanned the paper.

"Well…what's it say?" Espio said to Vector.

Dear Chaotix, I heard about your one of the best deactivates in town and all your "heroic" effect that you had done in the past. So I decided to ask a little favour I'm in bit of small problem in the Green Cave and I would need your help please. Don't worry you will get paid; there will be more information when we will meet face to face.

- Client

Vector's eyes sparkled as he look at the getting paid, the chameleon decided to snatch the letter and read it himself while Vector stood up in triumph.

"You see Espio, things are looking up for us!" Vector cheered. But it was clear the Espio didn't believe on bit.

"I don't know…why would this 'client' of ours want to meet us in Green Cave, have you forgotten how big that is?" Espio stated, "and besides, we don't even know the person's name for starters." Vector just gazed at his ninja comrade before be started to laugh once more.

"Oh Espio, quit looking down!" Vector smiled, "You forget that we're getting _paid _this time. So why should we refuse this offer?" The lime coloured crocodile said to the curious chameleon.

"Yes, but-

"Then it's settled, we shall meet our client in Green Cave!" Vector ordered, throwing his fist in triumph.

"Yeah lets go!" Charmy cheered as performed a back flip in the air. Both Vector ran to the door, which was already broken and headed to their destination. However the smart chameleon just sighed looking at the note once more.

_I have bad feeling about this… _With that Espio followed his comrades where their so called client will be waiting.

The scene now changes the world of plants known to be Green Cave, different types of plants and it was dominated by creepie crawlies. Due to the over growing plants it even covered the sky making you only see the green plants hanging down. The team of detectives gazed at there location of where the client of theirs could be.

"Talk about a forest." Vector stated. "There's so many damn plants here!" Vector moved the branch out of his face where it now slapped Charmy hard Espio just took a small glance at his bee comrade a gave a small smirk.

"This known to be the biggest forest after Soleanna, it would take ages to find who we're looking for." Espio stated. "Not to mention, we don't know what can be lurking in the shadows…"

"Aw quit whining Espio!" Charmy cheered. "It's going to be fun!"

"Charmy is right on thing, Espio." Vector spoke, "It _is _going to be fun, just remember when we find this person, we're going to get paid!"

The conversation had stopped there as they travelled deeper into the Green Cave with Charmy humming a small tune as he followed both Vector and Espio, they were like this for minutes until the fuchsia chameleon stopped in his tracks with Vector noticing his friend's actions.

"Something wrong Espio?" Vector asked, Espio had his eyes shut focusing around the area, Charmy poked the chameleon's head wondering what he was up to, despite the irritation coming from Charmy, Espio soon replied.

"We're not alone."

"Wha?" Vector simply asked.

"I said we're not alone." Espio repeated with a harsher tone he pulled out one of his shurikens that cut through the environment that was around it as it spin rapidly in the air. The spinning star had soon disappeared in the darkness...silence had taken over once again.

"What that about Espio?" Charmy, asked.

"Somone caught it." Espio figured out, his eyes shut feeling the person presence.

"That's a bit mean, don't you think." A voice spoke through the shadows, the shuriken was soon thrown back at the Team Chaotix. Acting quick the detective trio jumped out of the way.

"Show your self." Espio commanded. "I know your here somewhere, so there's no point of hiding." By that footsteps could be heard, as the figure was walking through the dark forest. The trio waited patiently as the person was slowly coming.

"I guess you do have a point, there is no point of hiding." The voice sounded to be a calm person as the person could be revealed from the shadows. "I wouldn't expect less from a ninja like you, Espio."

The new figure was shown to be a chocolate brown rabbit that had had red markings over his eyes and on the tip of his ears, hazel eyes that were covered with his big bangs that he had on his forehead, has a white muzzle with a zig zag pattern on the left cheek. He wore a black bandana that was wrapped on his left arm, had a gold locket around his neck that was shaped as a heart. Around his waist was two belts that strapped in two different ways making it look like a X making it hold his baggy black trousers, wearing black and red trainers as well. Another thing was the swirling black markings on his wrist.

"Hey there, buddy how's things going?" Charmy greeted happily, earning a glare form Vector.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Charmy." The rabbit replied acting it was just a normal conversation. "I'm just glad someone came here."

"And what makes you say that?" Vector finally spoke to the rabbit. A small smile crawled on the rabbit's face.

"Let me put it this way..." The rabbit closed his eyes, the markings around his wrist started to swirl faster, the Chaotix can only stare as the rabbit smile just grew even more. "I'm going to test you out!" He finally spoke, he pointed out his index finger out and started to swirl it around. The bee then realised that his shadow was increasing in size.

"Hey Vector look, my shadow is growing." Charmy pointed out.

"Charmy, this isn't the right time to goof..." Vector soon stopped his sentence was he felt a stabbing pain on his back. Charmy hovered backwards nocticing droplets of blood hit the floor from the unknown attack.

"What the hell was that?!" Vector shirked, he turned around to see nothing but just the small wound that his scales.

"Be careful guys, whatever this guy is up to, it isn't good." Espio warned.

"You can say that again." The rabbit said cooly, "I'm up no good...and there's nothing you can do about it.

At that moment, Espio's sixth scene kicked in as he dodged an attack that came from before it seemed to a black transparent figure that extended from the ground, it didn't take long for Espio to realise what it is.

"Is that my shadow..." Espio spoke.

"Hmph, took you long enough, bravo." The chocolate rabbit applauded the chameleon, "and there's more where that came from." He raised his hand in the air with his hand out at that moment pillars of from the shadows of the trees had appeared. Luckily though the Chaotix was quick enough to dodge each one coming from the ground.

"Talk about a close on." Charmy commented. "We could have been sliced into many pieces!"

"We need a plan to beat this guy, any ideas boys?" Vector asked his comrades but the rabbit wasn't allowing any of it.

"...Shadow Branches." He whispered. At that moment the large shadow pillars that the enemy had summoned started to grow spikes that hit their targets.

The rabbit rubbed of the crimson liquid that cam from the three heroes that he thought that he had hit. But he was surprised to see that there wasn't three at all.

"What the..." He was cut of when he felt multiple shurikens hit his back, stabbing him one by one. The enemy gave a small growl when he turned around to see Espio emerging from the shadows.

"Go for it Vector!" Espio called out, when a massive punch hit the face of the rabbit making cough out blood.

"Impossibe! I hit you all!" The rabbit shouted, earning another punch from the large reptile.

"Finish it off Charmy!"

"You got it!" A voice cheered. The enemy's ears started to hear a buzzing sound that became louder and louder by the second. A smile appeared on the rabbit's face.

_Heh, they're not bad at all, I sure they can help me._

The rabbit sprawled on the ground like a rag doll as he got his by Charmy's stinger. He coughed up more blood as he look at the Team Chaotix.

"And this why you shouldn't mess with the Chaotix." The green leader cheered with the bee punching the air and Espio just sighing in relief. However it seems that their enemy hadn't given up just yet as he slowly got back on his feet. The team braced themselves for the action to continue but the rabbit did something unexpected. He appulded the heroes with a smile on his face.

"Why are you clapping for?" Vector asked.

"Congrats, Team Chaotix." The rabbit replied, "You've proved yourself useful after all.

"Useful? What do mean useful?" Charmy repeated.

"Useful to look after your cilent, which is me." The Chaotix were surprised by this. "I din't know who to go to and I thought you guys can help me with something."

"What would that be then?" Espio asked, still not beliveing a word of what the rabbit is saying.

"I'm trying to look for someone, and I thought you guys can help me out as your really good at it.

"Oh, okay..." Vector simply replied, Espio stared at the crocidile with annoyance, "But we'll still getting paid right?"

"Of course, I'll even pay you double for causing problems."

"Then it's settled...er..."

"Cherin. Cherin the Rabbit."

"Well then Cherin welcome abord." Vector walked away with his comrades following with Cherin soon to follow.

_Perfect, with the help of these guys, things will be a lot easier._

_To Be Continued..._

**And there goes another chapter. If people read my old stories, you should remembered Cherin the Rabbit. He was actually going to be in Chaotic City buy I put in this story instead as he'll be useful in the future. **

**So now the Chaotix is in this, who's next? And who exactly is Cherin and why does he need the Chaotix Crew? This will be revealed soon in Playing Games! You know the drill, Read and Review please!**


	6. Crimson Water

**Playing Games**

Chapter 6: Crimson Water

We now return back to Eggman's base, hidden in the depths of the sea. Eggman himself was on his leather armchair looking at his new project that we was now creating, he smiled in glee noticing that it was soon be ready then expected.

"Perfect." Eggman smiled to himself. "Looks like the small boast of power was worth getting in the Soleanna vault. Because of this I'll be able to use its power to make the perfect prototype." The Egg shape genius kept on typing on his keyboard until one of his robot workers came in.

"Dr. Eggman." The robot bow down to its master, "is it okay that interrupt you for a moment?" Eggman turned to his robot, glaring at it with his specs of his.

"This better be important to have the guts to say that." Eggman warned but the robot didn't show no signs of fear, that's is robots can even feel fear.

"A new source of power was been discovered in Adabat's Ruins, Master." The robot stated. Eggman smiled at this new information, whatever this source of power was, it seemed very useful to Eggman. He returned back to his keyboard and kept on typing away. The metal object stared at its master until Eggman spoke once more.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get it before anyone else does!"

"Yes Sir!" The robot saluted and quickly exited the room.

"And take Sol with you." Eggman added. "This might be something he'll be good at."

With that, Eggman continued doing what would be something that would affect many people.

* * *

The scene now changes to the beautiful jungle of Adabat it was known its glorious beach with crystal clear water and the golden sand next to it that glittered in the sunlight. It had a beautiful jungle that was full of surprises like the ruins that have never been touched since the Gaia accident. The wind was gentle as the palm trees slowly danced with the wind.

In the jungle section of Adabat, was two creatures, one was a male red echidna running on the soft soil while the other was a female white bat that her purple wings opened so she was able to fly.

"Come on Knucklehead, you can do better then that can't you?" The bat taunted from above the red echidna, he looked up to give the bat a small glare from his amethyst eyes.

"You better watch yourself, bat girl, or I'll up there and teach you a thing or two." The echidna stated which the bat just shook her head.

"You never seem to change, Knuckles." She replied, she flapped her wings harder as the white bat sped up leaving Knuckles behind.

The scarlet echidna gave out a small smirk as he also increased his speed as he tried to catch up with his friend Rouge. The echidna then decided it was time for a new tactic, he jumped onto the branches of the large trees until he reaches the top of the trees. Using the soft wind that was blowing, the echidna jumped in the air and used started to glide through the air, by this he was slowly catching up with the bat. Rouge turned around to see that Knuckles was slowly catching with her and he was grinning like he had won the race already.

"Sorry pal, but I'm going to win." Rouge commented.

"No way Rouge. Not when the Master Emerald is in state!" Knuckles replied. However that's when the wind had slowly stopped blowing and the echidna was slowly dropping down to the ground but Rouge didn't mind at all as she was still able to fly. She looked down to see Knuckles slowly going down on the ground like a piece of paper been dropped in a small height, the bat smiled delight knowing that luck was on her side.

"Seems that the Master Emerald is mine in the end." Rouge boasted as Knuckles landed on the ground headfirst you can only hear the small yell that came from the echidna's mouth as disappeared from sight.

After Knuckles got his head off the soil, he walked around trying to find where Rouge was by now. Over the past months, Rouge started to visit Knuckles on Angel Island after she did her duties with GUN. However he didn't know that Rouge was just visiting to see him or just try take the Master Emerald for herself. Whatever it was, Knuckles was happy to have some company other then Sonic. The scarlet echidna wiped off the sweat on his forehead that came from the hot sun above.

"Where the hell is she?" Knuckles said to himself as his purple orbs scanned the area but there was no sign of the female bat. When he was about give up something pulled him by his dreadlock and fell into the small bush to notice that Rouge was hiding.

"Rouge. What heck was that for?!" Knuckles snapped. "You know I hate being pulled by my…!"

"Shhh. Pipe down." Rouge whispered to her friend. The echidna blinked wondering what Rouge was talking about. That's when she pointed in the direction that Knuckles was going to go.

Knuckles looked over the small hiding place to see a lot of robots in the ancient part of the jungle noticing that they looking at the pillar and scanning through the ancient rooms. There were even robot dog that were using their sense of smell to sniff out the area. The echidna narrowed his eyes in anger as he knew who those robots belong to.

"Eggman's Mechs." Knuckles said, glaring at the mechanical henchmen, "what are they doing here?"

"Perhaps there's a Chaos Emerald here." Rouge suggested but the echidna just shook his head.

"No, if there was a Chaos Emerald here, I would off known." Knuckles pointed out. "But I do feel something…it's familiar but yet so different."

"So what is it?" Rouge asked impatiently.

"I don't know!" Knuckles snapped. "I never felt something like this before!"

Both Knuckles and Rouge the noticed they started to hear a barking sound but the kind of barking from an ordinary dog, it sounded robotic and that's when they came with a conclusion. They both heads turned to see one of the robot dogs barking his head off. As this happened the robots turned to the direction were the metal dog was barking just to see a bat and a echidna in there hiding place. All of the robots marched heading to where the intruders were hiding.

"Any ideas?" The bat asked her ally.

"Beat every robot that's in sight." Knuckles replied, cracking his namesakes one by one.

"Hmm…works for me."

Rouge opened her wings once more as she took flight while the echidna ran to go face to face with the robots.

Knuckles charged with great speed as he went head on to the robots who had their fist up too. It was the Eggman pawns that took the first hit as they fired a punch at the red echidna but he dodged it with ease along with the others.

"Come on, is it all you got?" Knuckles commented, his question was some answered when he felt a surge of electricity hitting his back. He gave out small growl he noticed a small wound on his back dripping with blood.

"Well that answers my question. Now take this!" Knuckles turned to the robot that gave him the electric shock and gave it a powerful uppercut on its face launching it in the air. He jumped after hit and slammed the robot again on the concrete floor causing a small shockwave that travelled through the ground. As Knuckles landed on his feet his left fist was covered in orange flames with one powerful left hook, the robots around him was burnt in a crisp.

"Too easy." Knuckles commented.

Meanwhile with Rouge, she was dodging the electric projectiles that were been thrown at her from below. The bat moved left and right, trying to find an opening but couldn't one. That's when she threw a smoke bomb that blinded the robots temporally as the smoke was too thick for them to see. This gave Rouge the opportunity to attack, she dive down using all of her momentum to perform a powerful kick. Things were going to plan. Well that's what she thinks anyway.

When she was just a few inches away from her target, her right wing was caught by something that made her yell in pain she wondered what hade hit her but when the smoke cleared she notice that the mechanical dogs were biting on her wing like it was their personal chew toy. The bat hissed at the dogs before she kicked one on the forehead, paralysing it. She did this to the other dogs before pulling a bat shaped item and placed it on the ground where the robots were surrounding her. She opened her wings, just to close them again.

Shoot. Seems like those mutts bit my wing badly that I can't even fly without damaging it. Guess I have to do things the hard way.

Acting quickly, jumped out of the way where the bat shaped item was enveloped in a purple light and then exploded right in the robots faces. Rouge gave out small sigh of relief knowing that her job was now over.

"Geez, I was dragged all the way here to find some stupid thing and then some enemies of his come along. The turning to be a royal pain." A new voice complained.

Rouge turned into the direction to see another bat that was sitting on one of the large pillars. He jumped down and his golden orbs stared at Rouge's aquamarine.

"Hey, the names Sol. Sol Toledo." The male bat greeted, "I suppose your trying a lump of rock also?" Sol asked with a sigh coming out of his mouth. The bat turned to Knuckles just to see that he was still fight the army of robots, and then she turned to see Sol walking to her.

"What do you mean a lump of rock? Is it valuable?" Rouge asked the male bat.

"How the hell should I know." The bat replied, he then sniffed the air taking in the scent around them, the maroon bat smiled with a evil look on his face.

"However, I do smell something different…yes, how can I ever forget, the smell of the crimson delight." Sol liked his lips while just surprised of the bat's attitude.

"The good smell of blood." Sol finished, he opened his black wings as his golden orbs looked at Rouge she was shocked to see he how Sol was reacting but it looked liked he was on the robot's side. Could that mean he is working for Eggman? Despite her injured wing, Rouge got in her fighting stance, glaring at the Toledo bat.

"Let me take your blood please." Sol asked as he charged to Rouge with creepy look in his eyes.

When Sol was coming to close Rouge, the female bat jumped out of the way to dodge the punch that the male bat threw at her. Rouge then launched a powerful kick that threw Sol in the air. Acting quickly Rouge pulled out another bomb of hers and aimed it in the chest of the Sol. The large explosion was caused that pushed Sol further away. Rouge gave out a small grin she noticed small droplets of blood hitting the floor.

"Well that was easy." Rouge commented, but when she thought it was over, she quickly moved out of the way to dodge what seemed to be a thin crimson spike that soon collapsed but when it collapsed and hit the ground, Rouge was surprised what the spike was made of.

Blood.

The bat's eyes widened in fear, she looked to see Sol standing and the crimson liquid dripping from the wound on his right arm. He grinned realising that Rouge was surprised.

"You like, don't you?" Sol asked, the white just narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not you sicko! What kind of monster can use their own blood as a weapon?"

"The best kind, that's who." Sol clenched his right fist and slowly the blood from the escaped wound that to take form of a small blade. Sol grinned at the small and pointed it at Rouge.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Sol charged at Rouge once more with the temporally weapon to attack with, when he got close he performed a slash at Rouge's face but she reacted to dodge it. Sol kept on trying hitting Rouge but she was just too quick for her. The white bat then jumped back to dodge it again while she was also taking out more bat shaped bombs. While she had the chance Rouge threw the multiple bobs at Sol, who took the bombs head on.

Sol feel back even more taking in the damage as he sprawled on the concrete floor. The white bat landed on the ground seeing that Sol wasn't moving any more, she gave out a small sigh of relief as she fell on her knees, crimson liquid dropped on the floor as she stood there.

"Hey Rouge, heads up!" A male voice yelled Rouge turned to see two more robotic dogs running towards her. She tried to move but her body didn't seem to respond, she couldn't even throw any more bombs as she only had a small amount of them and she used most of them to finish Sol. She closed her eyes and waited for the attack to happen. But it never came. In Just seconds to spare Knuckles destroyed the mechanical dogs with a mighty swing of his fist , the force of his punch made them shatter in many pieces. The red echidna smiled at his work before kneeling down to Rouge.

"You okay Rouge?" Knuckles asked his friend, she didn't reply, instead Rouge slapped Knuckles right across his face. The Master Emerald Guardian rubbed the place that Rouge had hit with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Knuckles yelled at Rouge.

"That was for not saving me when you had the chance." Rouge replied her arms cross.

"You weren't fighting an army of robots weren't you?"

"No but I was facing a crazy bat that could control his blood." Rouge stated, she pointed where Sol was just to see that he was not there any more.

"What the-he was there before." Rouge commented.

"I see...still all that matters your okay." Knuckles offered a hand to Rouge which she accepted.

"Say don't forget you owe me the Master Emerald, as I won the race." Rouge smiled, Knuckles smiled as well.

"But I saved your life." Rouge just sighed but let it go as they walked away where they could regain their energy. But they didn't noticed was that there was a trail of blood on the floor it kept on going until it stopped near the water, where the water was now crimson.

_To Be Continued..._

**Another chapter done. I realised that I update this story once a month which is kind of annoying if you ask me so that's why I was on a mission to finish another chapter before the end of the month and hey, I did.**

**So who is this Sol character and what is his intentions and what exactly is Eggman planning with this new source of power that he is using? Fond out next soon on Playing Games. Please, Read and Review and Thank You! **


	7. Cat and Mouse

**Playing Games**

**Repul © Dark Maelstrom **

Chapter 7: Cat and Mouse

"Well well, you let me down. Your comrade took a powerful blow and not only that a classified item had been stolen from Soleanna's vault." The Captain boasted to no other then Shadow the Hedgehog. After what happened in Soleanna, Shadow has only been hearing how it was all his fault. The ebony hedgehog just stayed silent as he looked on. The GUN Captain had finally finished giving Shadow to speak.

"You know what I find funny, that you and your crew of yours headed that direction to where the Soleanna vault was, am I right?" Shadow asked the Captain. "I'm sure you would be able to-

"Don't try give me that old trick hedgehog." The Captain sneered, "all I know it's you fault and you know it. How your part of GUN if have no idea."

"You forget who I am." Shadow said as he stood up from his seat and walked out of the room with the captain just glaring at him at he exit him out. The captain gave a dark smirk as he sat back down on his leather chair.

The black hedgehog crossed his arms as he walked to the engineer room where he saw a human female girl all dressed in the GUN Uniform looking at Omega getting fixed. Shadow walked to the female.

"How's Omega going?" Shadow asked, the woman turned to him with a smile on her face, a sign that it's good news.

"Omega is repairing just fine Agent Shadow." She replied, "He'll be back on his feet before you know."

"That's good to hear." Shadow sighed. "I still don't understand why Omega didn't move out of the way, in the end he got hit by that jaguar Repul." Shadow shut his eyes as his mind wondered off.

_Yes, it is weird Omega didn't avoid that move. Maybe it has something with that weapon that jaguar was holding. Speaking of which, I'll make sure he'll pay for that._

* * *

We now return to the ocean floor where Eggman's ship was lying. Inside we see the egg shaped genius giving his comrade known to be Sol a lecture. After, what happened Adabat, Eggman just kept on yelling on how he failed to find this new source of power. The maroon bat just stayed silent of felt like hours of yelling until Eggman finished at last.

"Do you understand?" Eggman asked.

"Yes sir…" The bat replied, with a bit of annoyance in his tone, "it won't happen again."

"Good, now get some rest." By that, the injured bat, walked out and headed to the medical room that's somewhere in the big ship, leaving the Eggman to think about how his plans are coming out. He stroked ginger moustache as he started to think of a new plan.

"Master." A robot called with its usual robotic tone, it slowly walked up to its master and looked to see Eggman himself with his tiny specs glaring at him.

"What is it you want?" Eggman asked.

"The prototype. It is complete."

"Hohoho, perfect." Eggman laughed, he returned to his leather chair with a big grin across his face. "What are is the status?"

"Chaos Energy has increased by as you wished and the speed is close to Sonic's sir." The pawn stated out.

"Close?" Eggman leaned forward to the metallic pawn with his grin turned to a frown, "What do you mean, close."

"We tried what we can, but its is now immune to Chaos Attacks." The pawn panicked a bit as Eggman kept on glaring with his pointy nose poking the pointing the robots face, nearly making contact to the warm long nose the belongs to Eggman. It was when silence took over once again, if robots can sweat this would be the right time to. The robot pawn then noticed the round belly genius leaned back to his chair with a smile across his face.

"I guess that would have to do. In that case, it looks like I will need more items before we can do the proper thing…"

"So what now, Master?" The robot servant asked in its usual tone.

"Test this prototype out and give me the status and make sure you have one of ours allies to keep an eye on it." Eggman ordered the pawn.

"Yes Master." By that, his red robot walked off with the commands in its head. Eggman swirled on his chair and turned to his panel as it was flashing in many colours. The egg shaped Eggman rubbed his baldhead as he tried to think of a new plan. A smile had once again appeared on his face when he thought of a new plan.

* * *

We are now in a different location in Station Square, one of the popular cities there is in the are due to their many shops or the nice landmarks for people like tourist would like to see once and a while. Walking through the cities of Station Square was a young female rabbit walking casually on the roads of the city. With her was a chao flapping its pink wings to keep up with the rabbit that he was following. This duo was known to be Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao. Cream looked up at the clear sky, noticing that it was going to be dark soon as the sun was setting and the sky is now a mixture of pink and orange. The hazel eyed rabbit gave out a small sigh as Cheese landed on her shoulder.

"It seems Amy isn't going to get us Cheese." Cream told her Chao friend.

"Chao." Cheese simply replied.

"Yeah, I knew she would forget as well, Cheese." Cream said, knowing what Cheese would be saying to her, she grabbed her Chao from her shoulder and looked at it with a smile, with the chao giving it its own smile.

"Well, it looks like we have to go home by ourselves." Cream told Cheese. "I'm sure Amy didn't mean to forget to find us anyway. Maybe she found Sonic and there going on a date right now." The rabbit giggled.

"Chao Chao!" The Chao chirped.

"Yeah, I guess Mr. Sonic is nervous and wouldn't come. But still…it could happen, but who knows." The creamed coloured rabbit then placed Cheese back on her shoulder.

"Come on, we should get going before it gets dark." By that, Cream walked to her house with her little friend laying on her shoulder, slowly falling asleep.

We are still in Station Square as we now turn our attention to the character all dressed in black armour. This was of course Z and it seemed he was angry for some reason as he was muttering to himself, kicking a empty bottle as well.

"Stupid hawk, I had to do the boring jobs, while he could do anything he wants." He ranted to himself. "Just because he's older then me, doesn't mean he could boss me around!" Z kicked the bottle harder, so hard in fact that it made a miniature crater on the wall. "I hate so much, what the hell is a Chaos Emerald anyways?"

When Z was about to continue his sensitive ears picked up some humming that was heading to his direction. The young character quickly hid from sight by jumping on the street lamp with good stealth. Z soon noticed the vanilla coloured rabbit with a chao on her shoulders, walking on the streets in peace, with no trouble on her mind. Z looked at her and started to ponder.

Screw Chase, I want some fun and I'm going get some by fighting her. Besides, I'm sure Eggman doesn't mind if I have a tiny fight and I can't even find this Chaos Emerald thingy anyways. Ha. It's settled I'm going to have some fun!

The young child was happy walking by herself in the streets with her chao sleeping silently on her shoulder. However the young rabbit had stopped in her tracks when she heard footsteps behind. Perhaps it was just a person just passing by even though the streets were empty. Cheese suddenly woken up, with his eyes snapped open.

"Chao!" Cheese yelled to Cream, the rabbit looked at her tiny friend; seeing how he was reacting knowing it meant something.

"What is it Cheese?" Cream shouted in panic, due to her chao actions, showing it was pointing the other direction. Following the chao's movements, Cream turned around to see a dark stranger with the facial expression hidden underneath the helmet. Cream jumped back a little, holding her chao close.

"Hello rabbit." Z chuckled. "What's up?"

"Who are you?" Cream asked, ignoring Z's question. Z simply crossed his arms in annoyance.

"The name's here Z and I'm here to play a small game due to I'm bored and I don't want to do the dumb mission Eggman and Chase gave me." Z told her, not knowing that Cream's eyes widened in fear when she heard the word Eggman.

"You work for Eggman?" Cream shouted at Z.

"Of course I do, I am part of the Egg Armada…" It was then Z faceplamed himself on the face when he realised what he said. "Damn it! I said too much! Aw man, Eggman is gonna be mad with me." Z yelled to himself, with a confused rabbit and chao looking at Z.

"Chao…" Cheese whispered to his rabbit partner.

"Yeah I know…" She whispered back to him at the time Z had calmed down.

"Right anyways, the game we're going to play is Cat and Mouse." The mysterious person in black started to walk to Cream and the hazel-eyed rabbit started to walk back from Z, not knowing was Z is up too.

"The game is pretty simple. You try run away from me and I try to catch you and that blue thing you gout there.

"It's a chao, and his name is Cheese." Ream stated.

"Whatever. Anyways, my version of Cat and Mouse is better because when I catch you…" Z cracked his knuckles and through his visor, you could a dark smirk on his face. "I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

"You can't do that! That's just mean!" Cream shouted.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese shouted as well, but the member of this Egg Armada didn't listen to their cries. Instead, he got in a stance, ready to run.

"1…2…"

Cream started run for it before Z could even finish his count. A red vein appeared on Z's head to show his anger.

"You cheater! I didn't finish the count!" Z yelled as he started to run, and the game of cat and mouse had begun.

Cream didn't waste time running from this guy, she didn't know what his deal is and she doesn't even know who this guy is. All she knew is Z trying to capture her; and if Z does catches her, he would beat Cream into a pulp. The young child looked behind her to see that the predator known as Z was using the buildings above to keep up with the mice. Cream just ran faster, hoping to lose Z. Lucky for Cream, she knew the area quite well as she always come here with her mother Vanilla or maybe doing a bit of shopping with Amy.

Using her knowledge of the area, Cream took a small shortcut and at the same time Z lost track of Cream. The young armoured child stopped in his trick, wondering where his prey could of ran off too. Z looked left, right, all around the area, but still no sign of Cream.

"You can run, little mouse." Z sniggered. "But you can't hide from me." By that, Z jumped off the building and landed in a dark alleyway and casually walked in a direction, hoping to find the mouse.

The Cream slowly stopped running, trying to catch some air with Cheese doing the same actions as her.

"This is…scary!" Cream panicked in fear. "Who is that guy?" Cream looked at the area and she sighed in relief when she looked at the location that she was now in.

"We're nearly there buddy." Cream said to her exhausted, "We're gonna make it."

"That's what you think, mouse!" A dark voice yelled behind Cream. Her eyes widened in fear, she doesn't need to turn around to know that it was Z right behind her. Z chuckled evilly as she cracked her knuckles once again.

"And since, the cat has now caught the mouse…it was time that the mouse went to sleep." Z was ready to attack until something unexpected happened.

"You leave my friend alone you creep!" A different female voice yelled, a hammer slammed in the gut of the black villain and let him skyrocket to a street post, head first and then landed on the pavement. The vanilla rabbit turned around to no other that than the pink coloured hedgehog that Cream knew to well.

"Amy!" Cream cheered. The rose hedgehog turned around with a small smile on her face.

"Hey there buddy." Amy spoke placing her hammer back. "You okay?"

"Well, I was being chased by a stranger who said he was working for Dr. Eggman and I was about to beaten up by that big bully." Cream stated crossing her arms, with Cheese coping her actions. "But apart from that, I'm okay…what took you long? You said you would get me a Station Square!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got sidetracked by what a fortune teller told me at Central City."

"A fortune teller?"

"Yeah I'll tell you about when we I take you back to your mother's place." By that Cream and Cheese, headed back to where Cream's mother would be waiting for them with the now unconscious Z lying on the floor.

* * *

It was now the evening and our new location was at the large alleyways near Casinopolis where the place could have some fun with gambling or just there for the rings and prizes. But this was the alleyway for of trashcans and old slot machines. Not only that, the midnight jaguar known to be called Repul was there with three stagers that looked like thugs that surrounded him giving him death glares but Repul was just being calm as he is.

"You have some nerve of going in our territory!" The first thug spoke. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who me? I'm just a guy crossing by, nothing special." Repul smiled.

"Oh, a wise guy huh?" The second thug sneered, pulling out a knife from his pocket. "I think you should learn a little lesson.

"Yeah, a lesson." The third repeated, but the jaguar just yawned due to boredom.

"Listen, I really don't time with you three, despite how much I'm aching for a small fight to end the day. But I don't it wouldn't be fair. Right Ace?"

By that, a blur of crimson appeared from the dark corners of the alleyway. The thugs were quick to notice it but they couldn't see what exactly was causing the blur. But they shouldn't be focusing on that at all. In the next second crimson blood escaped from the wounds that suddenly appeared everywhere on the thugs' bodies, they yelled in pain as their blood was escaping rapidly as Repul just stood there, watching the show. It was soon the thugs were dead with crimson pools growing on the pavement.

"Wow. Nice job." Repul commented on the figure that killed the thugs. It stood there silently. It sniffed the air, then the thugs' lifeless bodies.

"It isn't…good enough."

"Oh don't worry, you'll get the real thing when the fun really begins." Repul smiled. "You start tomorrow night, Ace, Prototype of Project Genesis."

_To Be Continued…_

**Hello people, its been a while nearly 2 whole months I think. Yeah sorry about that, lost inspiration for a while that's why it took so long. I'm sorry if you had to wait for me to update.**

**Anyways, that's a chapter done. I want to thank few people who put me back on my feet due to my hiatus. ForecWalker and SuperGamerGreg79 are the few people that helped me out. Anyways, I run out of things to say but please Read and Review and I'll update soon. **


	8. A Day of Surprises

**Playing Games**

**Repul © Dark Maelstrom**

Chapter 8: A day of Surprises

"Well, how did he do, Repul." Eggman asked, sitting casually on his master chair, hand on the armchair, tapping them softly. He looked at the midnight jaguar with his small lenses but small smile on his face as Repul had one also.

"I'm pretty impressed with his power, they seem to work as good team, despite one of them tends to take control over the little guy. But how he killed those guys...gotta be honest with you doc, I had a small shiver in my spine." Repul revealed. The Egg genius smiled just got larger until he turned around, facing pack to the panel where many buttons were flashing rapidly.

"In that case, _real _test starts tonight in Megalo City."

"Would I be watching him again?" The jaguar asked.

"No. You have a better job to do then babysitting. You can say you will have a lot of fun in that you have.

"Is that so." Repul grins. "I'm listening."

* * *

It was just the afternoon in Megalo City, it was known for their futuristic gadgets and it could be the place of the future. It has large buildings that could even reach the sky, in the skies are hovering cars zooming at great speed. In the futuristic city was the popular two tailed fox known as Tails and he was in his own hovercraft zooming in the roads with other hover like vehicles like bikes, extreme gear and many more.

The yellow fox smiled as he looked as the blue sky above him, how it looked so peaceful, not aware of the minor troubles that the other heroes have been having from the past few days now.

"_Man I can't wait to show my device to the people in Megalo Tech, the head of the company said if my invention works, they will make many more. Shame Sonic couldn't come, instead he's off running around as usual."_

The young fox sighed at that bit, knowing the blue blur wouldn't be able to see the person he calls his brother, make his dreams come true of showing one his great inventions to Megalo Tech Company but also the eager public that would want to see Tails there. But it didn't matter now, all that matters that Tails gets there to show them his invention the was placed in a medium sized cardboard box. Tails knew that nothing would ruin this day or him. But little did he know, he day is going to get a unexpected turn.

It was only an hour later that he was at the popular building in Megalo City known MeteorTech, they were known for there advanced robots that helped out in the city. The two tailed fox remembered how the robots gone berserk due to the Ark of Cosmos. Luckily though him, Sonic and Knuckles help to stop the havoc along with the Babylon Rogues formed with Wave, Storm and Jet as their leader. Tails looked at the large building in front of him and gave out a small gulp swallowing the small lump of fear that was in his throat, as he slowly steeped in the large building, to present his gadget.

* * *

We now in a different location not that far from where our hero Tails was, the location was an abandoned warehouse. The windows were smashed and ceiling falling in, you could say that the building was worse the Team Chaotix base that was slowly falling apart. Inside the warehouse was large coward that no one wanted to be in, as they were carrying many weapons like guns or pocket knifes, these were thugs of Megalo City and they were surrounding a small character that looked like he got himself in a lot of trouble.

The small character was a pale black wolf with cobalt markings around his body. The tip of his ears are pointing down and is also cobalt, he has grey markings above his emotionless cyan eyes with the pupil really hard to see. He has a grey also and has a sharp tooth sticking out from his mouth. His dull white chest fur is shaped like a 'X'. He has a small tail that is rugged and curls up in the end.

The attire that he wears is a white cape that had a massive hole in his back and his back was burnt badly with wounds that seemed not to heal, had steel bracelets on his left arm and zigzag marking on the right arm. Wears grey combat trousers with grey shoes that have the red tongues sticking out to finish things off.

The thugs glared at the young character, gripping on their weapons tightly. From the crowd came out a human in his twenties and seemed to be the ringleader due to his great attire. He looked down at the cub as it was shivering in fear like a weakling, knowing it was going to die.

"Hey kid, you lost or something?" The ringleader said with his breath smelling foul as the poor child sniffed and cringed at the smell. The ringleader glared at him due to the cub's silence, the angry male glared down at the wolf and grabbed him by his collar. "Answer me, kid!" The ringleader spat in the wolf's face, but he wasn't fazed. The wolf sniffed the area around him and then the human that was threatening him. He stayed silent for more then a minute until he finally spoke up.

"You're all weak." He spoke in a quiet tone, but enough for the ringleader to hear.

"What did you say kid?" He sneered gripping harder onto the wolf's chest fur, showing his bare teeth in anger. However the kid just looked at him not pleased.

"I said that you're all weak, the smell of your Chaos Energy smells good when you're all here together, but alone, its just nothing." He spoke in a cold tone, "It's no wonder no one likes you..." The wolf stopped his small lecture as the Ringleader let out a punch in the wolf's face.

"You dare speak to me like that?" He roared but the cub simply just sighed placing his small hand on human's one.

"Hey, did you know, that Chaos Energy…has no taste at all." He silently spoke, as a dark aura slowly appeared around him, making the air foul. The humans stared at the wolf cub with confusion written all over their faces. The ebony wolf closed his eyes with small, mental smile across his face with his teeth showing.

"It's feeding time, right Demise?" He chuckled, his eyes snapped open the pupils just shrinking more, as the foul aura just got more fuscous. The ringleader of the scared group looked at the aura slowly forming a creature.

"What are you doing you little punk?" The ringleader yelled at the cub, to small hence of fear was in the words of the human. However the young wolf gave out a sigh.

"I'm just doing this, because your life was near the end, you know." He spoke.

The music of screams began as he finished the last sentence. The volume of the scream slowly dropped as one by one dead. The wolf just smiled as the sound of pain was amusing to him.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to see my new invention, ladies and gentlemen." We are now back with Tails who was greeting the public and the staff of Megalo Tech. The two tailed fox looked at the audience all staring at him. He cleared his throat as he began to speak of his latest creation.

"As we all know, Chaos Drives are known to hold energy that Chao somehow absorbs to gain strength." He explained pulling out a green Chaos Drive to show to the public. "Chaos Drives also can be used to heal minor wounds as I discovered a few years back."

"This is all interesting, Tails, but what does these Chaos Drives have to do with this invention that you have made?" A man spoke in the coward, working with Megalo Tech.

"Well, after a few years on studying on these Chaos Drives, I have made this brand new invention." Tails said as he finally revealed his invention. It was a pair metal gloves painted silver with the fingertips are painted a metallic red to give it that shine in to it. On the back of the glove were three different Chaos Drives with the colours of yellow, purple and red.

The staff looked at this invention with there beady eyes as they examine this new device made by the twin tailed fox before he continued speaking about this invention.

"This the Chaos Glove, they can used in battle or to heal wounds. The gloves are charged by the Chaos Drives giving that glove power. They can be used by people with low Chaos Energy or even for the people that doesn't have any at all." Tails spoke with a smile on his face, knowing that things were going to plan. One of the Megalo members stopped looking at the Chaos Gloves and looked up to Tails.

"Is this the proper thing if I may ask." He spoke.

"No, this just the prototype, if it goes well, then I will make the proper thing with no flaws in ii." Tails replied, he picked up the gloves and put them on. "Allow me to show the power of it, I should warn you that these haven't been properly tested so forgive me if anything happens."

That was all Tails said as the Chaos Drives started to glow one by one. Tails' eyes were just focusing on the gloves making sure nothing would go badly.

Okay, things are looking good so far as the Chaos Drives are reacting to my little bit of Chaos Energy I have in my body…now lets just hope this works.

He raised his left arm in the air with the Chaos Drives glowing at their fullest. Minutes felt like ours when the pubic gave a small gasp as they saw the invention doing its work, noticing a green spark of energy in the palm of Tails' hand. This small spark got larger until it was visible for the people to see it. However they weren't aware of Tails' facial expression turning into pain. Something wasn't right.

_What's going on? My body feels so weak…and the energy, I control it!_

The two tailed genius looked to see a green energy sphere in the palm of his hand, surging with energy. The small arm of the fox was shaking like it was jelly. Beads of sweat was pouring down his face, but the staff of Megalo Tech didn't notice, their eyes were intrigued by the powerful energy that the Chaos Drives were performing. However, the fox couldn't hold anymore.

With a yell of pain from the fox, the sphere flew into the ceiling at high speed, Tails fell backwards from the recoil. The Megalo Staff couldn't believe what they are seeing at this moment. The sphere exploded, causing a cloud of smoke. The smoke slowly cleared to show a average sized hole in the ceiling. Silence took over, they don't know weather to be please of the achievement that Tails' invention have made, or even angry of the damage that was caused. Rays of the setting sun poured in the hole in the ceiling, glaring at Tails and could just give out a sigh in disappointment.

* * *

It was now night time as Tails walked in the night time of Megalo City, his head looked at his creation known as the Chaos Glove. He didn't know what was wrong with it but he had himself only to blame.

"Well, I did give it a shot." Tails said to himself. "The head of the Megalo Tech wasn't pleased with the minor damage I caused. Good thing that the others didn't see my failure, they wouldn't be leased, especially Sonic.

Tails kept on walking by himself, passing the buildings as he kept on walking. However when he passed the warehouse, something caught his eye. On the cold pavement, was lying a badly wounded man, shaking in fear.

"Help….me." He spoke, his voice sounded dry. Tails quickly walked up to the person and knelt down.

"What happened to you?" Tails simply asked, seeing the massive wounds that he has all around his body making him think how this person is still alive.

"They're…monsters…" The human replied in a weak, dry tone.

"Who?"

"Killed…everyone in cold…blood." He voice came quieter and quieter, slowly dying.

"I said who?" Tails replied but a bit louder."

No response.

The man was completely pale, skin was all drenched in blood as Tails was looking for a pulse. There wasn't any. The man was now dead. Tails gave out a sigh knowing that it was too late. He stood up and looked at the warehouse, the eerie feeling that Tails was getting down his spine felt cold.

"I wonder he was talking about this place." He figured as he slowly walked up to the warehouse, giving out a small gulp of fear of not know of what is going to happen as he enters this place. But he had no thymes to cower now, he needed know what that man was talking about be he died. He took a deep breath and opened the doors, a gale of wind passed him as slowly stepped in the eerie building.

* * *

One step in, he covered his nose, the smell was foul and sickened the small hero. His blue orbs scanned the area, just to see dead bodies was the same wounds that Tails saw from the other person outside.

He kept on walking, his footsteps echoed in the area, gazing at even more bodies. Tails felt a cold feeling crawling down his spine. He wondered to himself was kind of monstrosity would do such a thing? Could it be Eggman, or even worse then Eggman himself? He was to soon find out when he walked near the heart of the warehouse. His sky blue eyes spotted a ebony wolf nearly the same age as him. The black wolf looked at the ceiling with an empty gaze in his eyes.

"Um, excuse me." Tails spoke. "Are you okay?"

The wolf slowly shifted his head to met the two tailed fox Tails. His light blue eyes gazed at Tails' ones. The cub stood silently with an empty expression across his face.

"Who are you?" He said silently, his nose twitched as he sniffed the air. "You smell funny."

"Do you know what happened to these people here?" Tails asked, ignoring what the cub just said, making the wolf frown a little.

"Who, these weak people? There Chaos Energy were weak and their lives were coming to end, you know." He oddly stated. The fox scratched his head in confusion, knowing that the person right in front of him was speaking any sense.

"Hmm…it seems that we have more Chaos Energy to eat kid." A new voice spoke, it sounded dark and a little demonic. The cub's eyes shifted to the left, losing eye contact to Tails.

"Please Demise…I thought we were only here to kill those people." He whispered to himself. Tails eyes widened knowing that was another person in this warehouse.

"Huh, is there someone with you? Where is he? Is he hurt as well?" The fox fired many question at the wolf that he covered his ears slightly.

"Stop asking questions, its giving me a headache, you know" He complained, now glaring at Tails. "Your voice is given me a headache. There's only one way to stop you speak…" His pupils shrank that they weren't even visible. "I will have to kill you."

Tails was taken back by the wolf's words. And then it hit him. This young wolf cub was the one who killed all the people in the warehouse. More unconnected things hovered inside the fox's mind. He eyes are just showing that it is only him in this eerie area, but who was that other voice that went by the name as Demise?

Weather it was a good or bad thing, Tails was about to find out.

The wolf was silent, until he held his head, he was shaking, as it seems he was in sheer pain. He whimpered louder and louder by the second. Tails just watched, not knowing what to do weather to watch this creepy show or even help the little guy. The pain in the wolf's body seemed to be to much for him but when things didn't look weird as they are, things are just more weird…and scary.

The wolf gave out a massive yell in pain as what seemed to be crimson energy was bursting out of his back. Tails' eyes widened in fear, wandering what this wolf is. He looked at the energy, pouring out of the cub's back like water from a fountain only instead of water it was energy and it poured out a rapid speed.

The more Tails looked at this like took a step back. This seemed to be to much for the young fox to handle. First dead bodies, a wolf that says he's gonna kill him and now this? How many more surprises is he going to get tonight?

Minutes felt like hours as the scream from the wolf finally subsided and another surprise in for store. The energy slowly stared to form as it swirled near the wolf's back. The energy formed a crimson wolf, much older and bigger then the wimpy wolf. He had glowing yellows the shun out brightly, his body features were strong showing whatever this thing is, was really strong. Feral claws and really sharp teeth. This creature was on the back of the young wolf, explaining why it didn't have any legs or even a tail. The atmosphere was silent, the ebony wolf had his eyes looking at the floor beneath him.

"What...what are you?" Tails asked, breaking the silence. The crimson energy wolf slowly turned his head to meet this fox character, his teeth showing out, giving out a small snigger. It then turned to the body underneath him as he was part of the black wolf, and gave it a punch on the cheek.

"Cut it out." The young one complained, but it gave it another punch on the other cheek. "It hurts." However the crimson energy wolf didn't respond, instead he just pulled on the young wolf's ears.

"Oww! Demise, stop it!" He snapped.

"Calm down there Ace, you don't look good when your mad." The crimson wolf said letting out a small chuckle.

"Your Demise?" Tails said, surprised. "Who, no. What are you guys?" Tails asked, getting scared not knowing what else is going to. Demise sniffed at Tails and grinned.

"Your chaos energy isn't bad, little one." Demise grinned, ignoring Tails' questions. "We'll be happy to take from ya. Meaning that's another one to kill!" It roared and then Tails added it all up. Demise and the black wolf now known as Ace were the ones that killed all the people that Tails can see all around him and it seem Tails was next on the list.

"I don't know why you people are doing this," Tails said, pulling his small invention, the Energy Cannon. "But I have to stop you before you do anymore harm!"

"Let's do this, Ace." Demise told his ally, which the black wolf simply nodded to. Demise slowly started to shatter into many pieces as the solid form turned into a liquid and swirled around, heading to Ace's hand. At that moment Ace opened his hand were the chaos energy slowly formed into what seems to be a weapon that shaped of an arrow. Tails looked in awe, of how these wolves are using their Chaos Energy.

_They were able to make a weapon with their Chaos Energy? This is the first time I've seen this._

Tails got in his battle stance, waiting for Ace to attack. The wolf swirled if energy arrow around before charging at Tails, in what seemed to be a very high speed.

"Whoa!" Tails yelled as he twirled his namesake quickly, dodging chare of Ace. Tails looked down scanning Ace, amazed of his speed and it seemed to be similar to someone he knew but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ace looked up with his cold eyes staring right into Tails' sky blue ones.

"Oh, that's new. I never seen a flying fox before." Ace commented. "Then again, he says the world if full of surprises." When the wolf stopped, he used some steel crates to elevate himself to Tails with his weapon in his hands. However the fox waited for the right time, when Ace was close enough to attack. Ave slashed once again, just to see that Tails dodged him again. While Ace was suspended in air for a little bit, Tails used his chance to charge up his energy cannon. Luckily, it didn't take a while due to the upgrades Tails did in the past.

"Energy Ball!" Tails called, a ball of orange energy came out of the cannon and it his Ace directly in Ace's chest. The impact made the wolf fall to the wall, making a small crater that seemed to knock some wind out of Ace.

Knowing that is was safe, Tails landed back on the ground and walked where Ace could be. Tails was close that he can see Ace sitting there like it was nothing and went back on his feet.

"Oh no. You have to better then that." He said in a monotone. "That kind of energy moves doesn't work on me." Ace stated, as he started to glow crimson as he raised his arrow. "I must finish this, I'm wasting time."

Tails used his head and decided to fly back, thinking it was the destructive mice Chaos Blast, a well known moved that Shadow knows. Ace empty eyes looked at Tails and silently spoke.

"Chaos…Alpha!" Ace shouted as he swung his weapon downwards, and energy blast appeared, and it was formed into a wolf's head charging at Tails at high speed. Tails was about to fly once again, but it was too late.

The fox screamed in pain as felt sheer pain in where his legs are, wounding them badly. The attack exploded and it was now Tails that hit wall and unfortunately broken glass from the window was right underneath him. Tails yelled more and it was when Ace walked up to Tails, dragging his arrow behind,

"That was…pathetic." The wolf complained. "I guess your Chaos Energy…" Ace was raised his weapon in the air. "Oh well, you tried I think."

Tails tried to move but his legs were badly injured, he couldn't do anything but just cover his eyes and awaited the attack.

But it never it came.

Tails opened his eyes, to see that Ace's arrow had now vanished. Ace pupils grew slightly now that the fight was now over.

"…I'll let you go." Ace spoke.

"What did you say?" Tails asked, raising an eyebrow of confusing."

"If I killed you now, the game will be over too soon." Ace spoke. "He told me that the games really begun and he will win it. And everyone seems to have an important role, including you." Ace walked off, opening the doors and left Tails and slowly to recover.

_Game, what kind of game is he talking about? Weather it is, I need to find Sonic, and fast!_

Tails and cringed in pain as he slowly stood up and twirled his namesakes and headed to a broken window and headed off to his next location.

_To Be Continued._

A/N: Well, it has been a while hasn't it friends? Sorry even though it was the summer holidays, I haven't updated until now. What's up with that you say? Well, I lost motivation, despite the plan I did but hey, it's finished in the end.

Anyways I've introduced two different characters, Ace and Demise. They are actually inspired to from I character I sort of like, the person was Crona and Ragnarok in Soul Eater, an amine I liked watching. Well, that's me done. See you guys later. Just remember to Read and Review. Thank you.


	9. Stuck in a Spider's Web

**Playing Games**

Chapter 9: Stuck in a Spider's Web

We are now back with the Team Chaotix Agency located in Central City, still broken and falling in pieces. But now with them a new character named Cherin the Rabbit, a shadow manipulating rabbit that they found in the heart of Green Cave. The character explained that he is looking for someone but he hasn't explained who it is yet. All that matters to Vector was the massive payment that Cherin, their new client, promised them when they find this anonymous person.

"Well. I have heard of you guys a do a good detective job. But, I suppose that house building isn't in your strength." Cherin stated as a brick barley missed him by a inch. "The house is falling to pieces."

"That's because we're broke, due to the high electric bill all thanks to Vector." Charmy explained, to meet a massive palm in his face, pushing him back by the crocodile.

"It's not what you think. We haven't been living like this for ages." Vector nervously chuckled.

"No, we've been living like this for 3 months." Espio silently added in, Vector gave him a death glare at his fuchsia friend before turning his attention back to Cherin who remained silent but gave a smile.

"Hey its alright really, I'm just a client after all, not a house inspector." Cherin stated, "I'm sure I can find a place to rest somewhere in your house."

"There's always Charmy's room." Espio suggested.

"Hey no fair Espio!" Charmy shouted and by that the bee buzzed off to his room so Cherin won't it take it from himself but the brown rabbit just stayed in his place, sniggering a bit for Charmy's actions.

The rabbit looked around the area to see if there was a seat, as it doesn't look like he wanted to stand like a fool. However due to all the clutter all around him, a seat didn't seem to be in his sight.

"Yeah, if you're looking for a seat, there's no point." Espio told him. "We only have three and there are only two which me and Vector already taken." The fuchsia chameleon yellow eyes stared at Cherin's brown ones. "Actually, there are a few questions I wanted to ask you."

"I'll be doing that Espio, have you forgotten who's in charge?" Vector smiled at the rabbit, who smiled as a reply. "Here, take Espio's seat." The lime crocodile was about to reach to the seat that Espio was already sitting on, but Cherin just shook his head.

"No need, Vector, I'm okay." That was all Cherin said as his shadow behind did something unexpected. The movements were slow, but out from the shadow came a large hand, around Cherin size. The rabbit happily sat on it like it was just as original chair. Both crocodile and chameleon completely stared in surprised. It was then Espio who started the talking to their new client.

"So, what's your reason of needing our assistance?" Espio asked with his eyes glued on the rabbit.

"Simple actually. I'm looking for someone. I tried myself, but I just failed, I was never close of finding her and I've been looking for more then 4 years now." Cherin replied, looking at floor a bit sad.

"Four years? That sound like a long time." Vector commented.

"It is. This is why I need your help, she means a lot to me and I know that you're very good at your job. Please, help me out and I will pay you."

"Now how does a person say no to do that?" Vector spoke, "Don't worry, Cherin, your in good hands." He said with a toothy grin.

"Thank you so much. We really do appreciate your generosity." Cherin bowed in respect.

"We?" Espio said, and at that time a high-pitched scream was heard and both Espio and Vector knew who it was.

"Charmy…" They muttered under their breath. The hyperactive bee flew into the room screaming and flying around circles around the crew.

"Help me! Help me!" He cried pouring down lots of tears that soaked Espio, Vector from below. Espio was first to realise the there was a small creature pulling on Charmy's antennas.

"A chao?" Espio spoke. "What's chao doing here in this place?"

"I don't know, just get it off!" Charmy cried.

"I got this." Cherin volunteered. He got off his shadow hand and managed to grab the chao with a slight tug. The young bee stopped his whining and sat on floor, rubbing his sore antennas. Cherin examined the chao, which was shown to be a black chao with blue tips on its body with a crimson swirl on its back. Its emotion ball was shaped as a indigo spike ball showing that it's a dark chao. Cherin just gave out a small smile to the chao.

"You've been causing trouble again, haven't you Shae?" Cherin asked it.

"Shae?" Vector questioned, drying himself from Charmy's tears."

"You know that chao." Espio spoke.

"Why yes, I know him because I'm his owner. Oh, I forget to tell you that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Espio glared at the rabbit. "And why haven't you…"

"Just slipped my mind." Shae looked at Cherin with a smile on his face with Cherin giving his own. _Don't worry Shae; things will just be fine for now. _

* * *

We are now at the GUN base in the workshop, were the new weapons were getting made for future proposes. There were two GUN members that worked on the weapon were simply chatting about their new creation to each other.

"This latest creation is the best one yet." Said the female scientist. "To think using these new energy source would be that powerful."

"Indeed." The male scientist replied. "I've never seen anything that amazing in my time of working in GUN. Once these are done, no one would be able to beat us."

"Yeah, with these things, it can take out the Ultimate Life's Form's job with no problem." The female scientist chuckled.

"Speaking of which, where is Shadow?"

"Oh, he's on a new mission to go to some old western ghost town that the captain ordered him to go I heard." He spoke with a chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"Really, what on earth could he find there that isn't already dead?"

Both of GUN scientists laughed to themselves and continued doing their jobs. However little did they know that they were being watched by a unknown person. There was a metal hole from the ceiling and sticking its head out was the figure, listening to every word, as well as looking at their power source. The next it did was placed its hand further away from and started to draw some mysterious circle with unknown symbols. Once finished its drawing, the figure stopped and simply just grin and then vanished from sight with the mark on the wall glowing with energy around it.

* * *

Sunset Forest is was a quiet forest that seems never to been touched by anyone. This place was known for the great sunsets that you see here. Beautiful waterfalls, with clean water and trees covered with beautiful plants as well as vines that looked like they could be easy grind on. But in summary, Sunset Forest was beautiful and calm place.

"Yahoo!"

Well it was when a blue of blur was grinding on the strong green vines at high speed. This blur was obviously Sonic, on another run just here to have some fun, grinding on vines at full sped. Just falling behind with his two-tailed buddy, Tails, who was using his namesakes to fly and follow the blue blur. Tails was just explaining about the wolf he faced last night that called Ace and how he managed to kill all the thugs. He even explained about the energy creature that came from Ace's back, Demise.

"You serious Tails?" Sonic asked, "That sounds messed up if you think about it." The blue hedgehog hopped on to another vine to continue his grinding.

"I'm positive Sonic. You think its something to do with Eggman?" Tails asked, trying to keep up with his best friend.

"Nah, it can't be the Egghead, it isn't his style." Sonic grinned. "Whatever this Ace guy is, we need to be sure it doesn't cause anymore trouble."

The hedgehog jumped down from the vines and landed on the soft grass below with Tails doing the same only he had stopped twirling his tails and landed.

"This place is amazing." Sonic said looking around with a smile on his face. "Is a good thing that Egghead doesn't know much about this place. Speaking of Eggman, I'm surprised he hasn't done anything for a week now." Sonic stated since has only seen Eggman on his prototype airship.

"I wouldn't be so sure Sonic, on the news, I heard that they were hundreds of robots in Central City Mall, also a classified item has been stolen from the Solleanna's vault." Tails said as he looked at the beautiful waterfall.

"Classified item?" Sonic asked.

"It could be a Chaos Emerald…" Tails suggested.

"Don't worry Tails, GUN would sort it out, we don't need to stick our noses in it." Sonic smiled at his buddy.

"Well…I guess you have a point Sonic."

"That's good to hear. Now that's out of the way, see on the next side!" Sonic said as he began to run again the blur of blue leaving Tails to eat his dust.

"Hey Sonic! Wait for me!" Tails coughed, he twirled his namesakes and followed the blue blur to know he could be.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tails ran out of energy to fly and decided to walk; he knew that he wasn't fast enough to keep up with Sonic knowing that he was the fastest thing alive on foot. The young fox looked all around to see if he could see any signs of Sonic anywhere.

"Man Sonic can run fast." Tails stated, "It's impossible to keep up with him…" He looked all round Sunset Forest and there were no signs of him anywhere. He was about to give up until…

"Tails!" A voice whispered above him, he looked up to see that Sonic was on a tree branch, acting like he was hiding.

"Sonic…what are you doing hiding…"

"Get up here quick!" Sonic spoke again. Tails obeyed by climbing on the vines that were hanging on the many braches. When Tails finished climbing the branches he met up with Sonic who was looking at something up ahead.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Check it out." Sonic said as he pointed up ahead. There were robots from the normal Egg Pawns to the robotic dogs, sniffing the ground below them.

"Eggman's mechs…what are they doing in a place like this?" Tails asked.

"Beats me, but its about time something cool happened." Sonic grinned. "How about were turn into scrap metal Tails?"

"Sounds alright with me." Tails said, pulling out is energy cannon.

"Good, lets do this!"

The heroic duo jumped from their hiding place and landed were hiding and landed in the middle of the robots job. The metallic henchman took of their attention of what they were doing and looked at the duo. The usual pawns LED eyes, ready to battle. While the metal hounds gave out a growl and went in a pouncing position.

"You ready to dance losers?" Sonic grinned.

The robots charged at the duo with their own individual weapons in their hands but both Sonic and Tails moved out of the way with Sonic running past them and Tails twirling his namesakes to fly in the sky.

"I guess that is a yes Sonic." Tails chuckled slightly, with Sonic giving his own chuckle back.

Sonic charged at the robot at full speed, leaving a blur of blue behind him. The common robotic pawns prepared themselves to attack their blue enemy, holding their weapons but they were unaware that Sonic isn't afraid at all.

When Sonic was close to them, he jumped into the air and started doing the homing attack, hitting every robot in his sight one by one. When he destroyed about ten robots, he uncurled himself and landed back on the ground, just to see even more robots, the hedgehog just gave out a sigh.

"You guys don't ever change your tactics don't you? Can't you think of something _bit _different for once?" Sonic asked the robots, who just stared at him. But one of the robot dogs used this opportunity to attack the blue enemy. While Sonic was giving a lecture of how to fight, this individual dog opened his mouth and started charging a laser shot and when it was ready, it fired it to Sonic.

"…And that's why you should make new techniques to battle against me." Sonic finished as he sidestepped the laser with ease, much to the metallic dog's surprise. "But it doesn't matter now for all of you since your now be nothing but spare parts. Sonic Wind!"

The blue hedgehog fired a spiral of chaos energy underneath the robots feet in a form of a whirlwind. The blue wind started slicing the robots in pieces like they were pieces of paper until they all exploded. The blue hedgehog smiled at his work and headed to see if Tails was doing okay by himself.

Tails was in the air swirling his namesake as he dodged lasers fired from the robots below with ease ad he is a good flyer. However the downside of this, the little genius can't find an opening to attack because if he stopped, that would give the robot to attack him.

"Hmm…they must be a way to fight back…I can't do this forever."

"Hey Tails, are you okay up there?" A voice asked below, which was Sonic; he was waving to get the attention for Tails. However it was a big mistake as another robotic canine was slowly walking to him, it went in a pouncing position. Tails gasped, knowing that Sonic wasn't aware of it. That was when Tails got the idea to fly downwards at high speed, heading to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Tails warned as the robot had now got a chance to attack Sonic. Before Sonic could even ask why, Tails, making Sonic fall to the ground, pushed him. The hedgehog eyes widen when he saw the robot dog was biting into Tails' arm. The fox gave out scream as the dog was biting his am hard.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, he curled up in his ball form and performed many homing attacks on the robot on the robotic canine destroying it into little pieces. Once the robot shutdown, Tails examined his arm just to see a bite mark and blood pouring out from the wound. When the hedgehog stopped the attack and walked to see if Tails was okay.

"Tails, buddy. Are you alright?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the dog's bite if quite painful though, but it was worth it to save you Sonic." Tails replied with a smile.

"Thank Tails, I owe you one." Sonic smiled giving him his trademark thumbs up. "I wonder what Eggman's robots were doing in a place like this though…it's not like there's a Chaos Emerald here."

"Maybe he's planning something…but what?" Tails pondered. However their questions were soon to be answered as a recognisable pod was coming to them in the sky.

"Hey Tails, look who else is here." Sonic said, pointing to the flying mobile, that both Sonic and Tails knew to well.

"Eggman!" Tails called. The bald headed genius laughed at the heroic duo as they met eye to eye.

"Well this is unexpected, I wouldn't expect to see you here Sonic, not to mention you, foxboy.

"The name is Tails…" Foxboy grumbled.

"So Eggman, what are you scheming this time?" Sonic asked with a cocky smile, "Is it another Egg Carrier, or was it the Death Egg?"

"Now now Sonic, if I told you, it won't be a surprise wouldn't it now?" The villain laughed, he looked down to see that all his metal creations were nothing but scrap metal, but he seem not to care. "I see you did your handy work once again, impressive."

"Thanks Egg- wait what?" Sonic asked, when he realised that Eggman just gave him a compliment.

"Now we know there's something up…" Tails spoke up. "What are you doing here Eggman?" Tails asked him, pointing at him, "Are looking for a Chaos Emerald?"

"Hey Tails that was my question Tails…" Sonic sighed slightly."

"No, I was here to find something much better, but I can't tell you what is. But this time I will win this game for once."

_Game…what his he talking about? _Tails said to himself.

"But in the mean time, I leave you two a little gift. Have fun losers!" Eggman laughed and flew into the sky.

Suddenly the ground started to shake as something big was coming their way, trees were getting destroyed, falling down on the ground. That was when the heroic duo saw the new robot that they had to face.

The robot was a large spider, it was coloured yellow and had eight purple and yellow striped legs with spikes on its legs for probably protection, the body of the spider was also protected with many spikes especially on its back. The robotic spider gave out a screech for a battle cry, ready to fight.

"Well this new." Sonic said. "You stay here Tails."

"Huh, why do I need to stand down, Sonic?" Tails asked, the hedgehog said nothing but instead pointed to the arm that the dog bit was.

"I don't want it to get worse…" Sonic said but smiled. "Don't worry Tails I got this." The blue hedgehog gave out his trademark thumbs up and looked at the Egg Spider. This gave Tails the chance to run to safety and watch the battle.

It was Sonic who charged first with incredible speed; with enough distance he performed a homing attack on the robotic spider's back only to be bounced back due to the strong metal. The hedgehog uncurled himself and looked at the enemy again.

"Hmmm, so Eggman actually _improved his_ game plan a bit…" Sonic said to himself. "Alright, lets try this again!"

The spider seemed to have other plans as it turned around and scurried into the heart of the forest, leaving the hedgehog confused but he kept smiling.

"Trying to run away from the fastest thing alive?" Sonic chuckled, "Heh, big mistake." By that Sonic ran in the same direction of the robotic spider.

* * *

Sonic looked around the forest to face the metal spider that Eggman created, for something that was big, the robot moved really quick.

"Hmm…where did that spider go now?" Sonic asked himself, he looked around the big forest to see anything. That's when the hedgehog stopped in his tracks; the reason was because it felt like Sonic stepped on something. When the hedgehog looked down, he noticed that his feet were in something sticky. He tried to lift his foot only to see that sticky stuff was stretching.

"What the heck is this stuff? I'm stuck!"

At that moment, the Egg Spider appeared from its hiding place and glared at the hedgehog. Sonic soon used his head to realise that he was stuck in large spider web that was laid on the floor.

"Great! How am I meant to get out of this?" Sonic yelled.

His question was soon answered when the spider raised one his front leg and slapped him so hard that Sonic was free from the spider web however Sonic was flying through the forest from the impact. This went on for 10 seconds until the hedgehog was on the floor groaning.

"Me and my big mouth…" He groaned as he stood up. "But I'm not gonna give up."

When the cobalt hedgehog stood up, his emerald eyes widened in surprise when he looked at the area, covered up in a decoration of spider webs. The blue hero was amazed how many webs there were that came in different sizes. From the trees and emerald grass, it was all decorated in the sticky webs.

"…The whole area, its absolutely covered in webs…that spider must have something to do with it for sure…" Sonic said with annoyance. "Its gonna pay of messing this place up with webs that's for sure. Just wait when I get my hands on it!" Sonic said as he started to run, but just to fall on the ground flat. The confused hedgehog turned around to see why his feet didn't move to give a yell of annoyance.

"Not again!" He yelled, seeing that his feet were stuck in another web. Knowing that Sonic couldn't move his feet, he used his hands, trying to see if he can escape from the strong web, but he failed to as he was completely stuck. At that moment the metallic arachnid glared at the hedgehog and raised its leg or another attack.

"This is gonna hurt…" Sonic grumbled, as he was whacked across the face thanks to the spider, the blue hero went flying again in the forest. This time tough Sonic landed in the river, making a huge splash.

"Ahhh! No help me! Help me I can't swim!" Sonic screamed, his eyes were shut but he knew that he was in water as he can feel is wet his skin and arms. Acting like a child he was splashing his hands in the water, afraid to drown but gaining the confidence, he opened one eye to see that he wasn't drowning, in fact the water just reach his knees.

"Hehe, my bad," Sonic chuckled to himself, laughing at his idiocy. However snapper out of his and stood up and steeped out of the river and soon stated to think what he can do to beat the robot.

"I have to admit that Egg head did a good job of creating this thing…I think he was expecting me after all since these spider webs seem to be here everywhere, either that or its just a big coincidence…"

Once Sonic had finished speaking to himself, he soon meet the spider once again with its eyes glaring at Sonic, but the hero didn't show no fear in his eyes.

"You may have used me as a golf ball twice around this forest, but that ends now spider!" Sonic declared, but the spider didn't seem to care what Sonic just said as it tried to do the same tactic again by whacking Sonic across the face but the blue blur simply ducked under the leg using his reflexes. He then jumped backed to get some distance form he the metal arachnid. At that moment, Sonic charged up his chaos energy into his fist for an attack, his right fist glowed blue with energy, a sign that Sonic's move was ready.

"Eat this, Sonic Blast!" Sonic shouted as he ran to the spider and jumped in the air to fall as he aimed to the back of the spider. Knowing were to hit he punched it with Chaos Energy surrounding his fist and the blue energy soon turned to a blast of blue wind that destroyed some of the armour of Eggman's creation. It gave a out a loud shrieking noise as the force of the punch was incredibly powerful as the powerful wind pushed it back even more.

Once the move has subsided and the blue wind has faded away, Sonic landed on the grass, breathing hard from the move that he had just performed.

Whoa…I never did that before and it seemed to weaken the robot a bit…

The hedgehog gave out a smile of the damage that he have done to the spider and tried to walk to it. However when Sonic tried to move his left foot, he wasn't able to and the reason of this was because only his left foot was stuck in the web.

"Damn it!" Sonic said, struggling to pull his foot free from the web, despite using the strength has in him left until he realised that he can get out of this by leaving his shoe behind. The cobalt hedgehog slipped out of his shoe showing his bare blue foot, showing that he doesn't where any socks at all, but it didn't matter as he was now free from the sticky trap.

"I know I'm gonna regret running barefoot in this forest, but I guess I have no –

Sonic wasn't able to finish his sentence as again whacked by the spider that was lurking behind Sonic when he was to trying to free himself from the gooey trap. Again the poor hedgehog was flying through the forest at incredible speed, getting injured with everything that he hits but soon the momentum had gone and Sonic landed on some soft. When the hedgehog got his senses back, he gave out a groan as his head was throbbing in pain.

"Okay that spider is gonna get it" Sonic shouted, but his eyes widened when he realised what he had landed on, a large spider web, placed between two large trees and Sonic was stuck in the middle, from head to toe.

The blue hero struggled to move his body as he was completely stuck and it was even worse for his left foot and it felt like that the more he struggled, the more fur he was losing from his foot.

"I can't believe it…to think that I was out smarted by a spider!" Sonic said with annoyance and speaking to the great metal spider, it crawled to where Sonic was stuck in the web, with the hedgehog sticking his tongue out like a child, but the spider didn't care. It opened its mouth to how a energy beam was charging, aiming for Sonic point blank.

Sonic tried again to move, but had it was useless as he couldn't escape from the spider web, he closed his eyes, waiting for the attack.

"Energy Ball!"

A voice yelled from above and hit the spider with a orange energy ball on the head, making it lose concentration of firing the energy beam. The blue hero opened his eyes again and was surprised to see the spider to be stunned by the attack, he then looked up to see who saved him and boy was he pleased.

"Tails!" Sonic called in delight. The fox smiled at him from above, holding his energy cannon and using his namesakes to fly. The young fox flew down to meet Sonic eye-to-eye, happy emerald eyes stared at cool sky blue ones.

"Tails, boy am I glad to see you." Sonic said with a sigh of relief, knowing that he could have been seriously injured if Tails didn't save him.

"Well I couldn't just stand down from this fight Sonic, and I knew you might need my help somehow." Tails replied with a cheeky smile on his face, leaving Sonic to mutter something under his breath. "Come on, let me help you out." Tails offered, he grabbed hold of Sonic's left hand and tried to pull him of the web.

"Quickly Tails, I think he's really angry with us!" Sonic said impatiently as the mechanical Spider slowly started to move again. "Ow! Not to hard either, you're pulling my fur down here!"

"I'm trying Sonic!" Tails said, he twirled his namesakes faster to gaining a bit more strength to pull Sonic off, making the blue hero yell in pain and the spider was back on its legs, ready to attack again.

"Hurry!" Sonic screamed.

"Almost…there…!" Tails said pulling Sonic's hand even harder, and soon Sonic was free from the web but yelled in agony as he felt some of blue fur being pulled off and stuck on the web. However it didn't matter as Tails lifted Sonic in the air, hissing in pain a little from the wound his got from earlier.

"So Sonic, how was things with Eggman's new robot?" Tails asked, flying through the sky and holding his blue buddy as well.

"Well…I was used like a golf ball three times, got stuck in many spider webs, made a fool of myself in the river, I had to sacrifice a shoe to be free and now I lost some of my fur when you pulled me off that spider web. But apart from that, pretty good." Sonic moaned, making Tails laugh.

"Then it's a good thing I came then." Tails smiled. "Should we beat this thing."

"Yeah and where you hit the robot before gave me an idea how to beat this thing. Can you see it Tails?" Sonic asked, the young fox flew all over the place to the yellow spider crawling around Sunset Forest.

"Down there Sonic!" Tails replied.

"Alright buddy, drop me." Sonic ordered. "I only have one shot at this."

The fox nodded and let go off Sonic's hand, making him fall to the ground at high speed, but Sonic had this planned, he curled up in his ball form and started spinning and the momentum around him made the spin ball more deadly when hit.

As expected, the spider looked up to see its enemy fall from the sky, it opened its mouth, ready to fire another energy beam. Back with Sonic, he uncurled himself to show that his fist was glowing blue again, readying to perform his attack.

"Sonic Blast!" Sonic called out, he punched the spider's head hard, a blue blast of wind energy was going through the spider's body, making it shriek in pain, and slowing the armour started to fall of, showing the bare skeleton of the spider. The hedgehog landed on the ground and performed a homing attack to finish the robot completely, making it shutdown and its legs fell into pieces. The hedgehog had won the fight with the help of buddy Tails.

"You did it Sonic!" Tails cheered, as he landed on the ground to give Sonic a hi 5, and Sonic gave him another thumbs up.

"Couldn't do it without you Tails." Sonic admitted. "Lets head back, I can use a snack."

"Quick question Sonic, why don't you wear socks?" Tails asked, realising that he could Sonic's bare foot was showing.

"Socks make my feet itch…" Sonic answered. "But that won't stop me from running!" The hedgehog began to run again, leaving a blur of blue and Tails began to fly, following his best friend.

Back to the large spider web where some of Sonic's fur was stuck on it, a robotic canine, similar to the ones that the heroic duo faced but smaller, grabbed some of the fur using its teeth and walked off.

"DNA of Sonic the Hedgehog, has been collected." It said in a robotic tone, wagging its tail in joy.

To Be Continued.

Wow, its been a while I've updated hasn't it, well I'm back I guess. Just to let you know, I know that there won't be a another chapter until next year or maybe even earlier, the reasons is I'll be busy doing two other stories, one being a crossover between Sonic Characters and one of my favourite anime, Fairy Tail so keep your eyes peeled. The other story is a Xmas oneshot that will include my friends on the site.

Also, you've might of realised that this chapter was up on the 12th December, but I deleted it because I wanted to change something thanks to a reader named The Brawler wished that the battle was longer, so I did and this chapter is now the longest on yet with 5,000 words, a new personal record!

So if I don't update this story for a while then I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in 2011.


	10. Going for a Rocky Ride Part 1

**Playing Games**

Chapter 10: Going for a Rocky Ride, Part 1

The time in this part of the story was a late afternoon; the weather was cloudy with the sun only peeking out of the white clouds. The scene is a quiet area with mountains that reaches the heavens above. There were only a few people outside doing their individual jobs. By looking at this place, you can tell that high technology has never touched this place; there were no cars, or even a road. Instead there were horses and the houses were made using planks of wood and what seemed to be the road was a hard yellow surface that could be sand as a small wind blew and particles started to fly, this is a place that would mostly see in a western film, but it was still here today. This place is called Rocky Ridge, were this next chapter is set.

A few miles away from Rocky Ridge, a jeep that was driven by a man in black uniform with a common symbol on it that was obviously the GUN agents that could have been sent by the captain in Central City. There was also a female in the passenger seat that was wearing the same uniform as the male driver. In the back seat however was the well-known ebony hedgehog with red stripes on his fur, this was the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow. The hedgehog had his arms folded as he usually does and looked up to the cloudy sky.

"We are soon reaching the destination of your mission, Agent Shadow." Spoke the driver; the hedgehog looked at him with his red eyes, shining in the small sunlight that there is.

"Is there a reason that we are going to this place, from what I've heard, it is known to be a ghost town." He stated.

"Rocky Ridge had some strange activity happening in the mines lately." The driver replied, not turning around, as he was busy driving the heavy vehicle.

"Strange activity?" The hedgehog repeated, raising an eyebrow as well.

"Correct from what I've heard, it had been happening after Eggman appeared in his Egg Carrier in Station Square 5 days ago now." Said a the female character.

_Hmph, I guess that blue hedgehog had stopped Eggman as he usually does. _Shadow said to himself with a small smirk.

"So my mission is to investigate the area, and see what's the course of this, "strange activity"?" Shadow asked.

"That is right." The driver replied with a small nod.

"And why are you guys with me, I can take care of myself you know without any help." Shadow stated, "You forget who I am."

"We haven't forgotten who you are, Shadow the Hedgehog, the captain ordered us to keep an eye on you so you don't cause trouble like last time." The female stated, giving the hedgehog a small glare, but Shadow didn't seem to care, as he just looked away, arms still folded.

"Figures." He muttered under his breath, as they have reached your destination.

"Here we are, Rocky Ridge." The driver announced, he stopped the vehicle in the middle of a pathway. Both GUN agents and Shadow got out of the jeep and looked around the area. As Shadow doesn't know much about Rocky Ridge, he didn't know where to look first. There was silence between this trio, it when the female agent broke the silent atmosphere.

"So…any ideas where we should start looking?" She asked just to see both Shadow and the GUN agent shake their heads.

"Hey yo people!" A voice yelled, the GUN agents turned around to where the voice had come from, it was from a young female racoon child that had tan coloured fur and pale yellow eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a demin waistcoat, black shorts with a flora pattern on the side and had a rope tied around her waist. By looking at height of the child, Shadow properly thought that she was around Cream's age, maybe even younger. The racoon smiled at the strangers, as she had no clue of who she was speaking to.

"Can I help ya?" She asked, this gave the female agent to speak.

"Hello there, young child." She waved with a smile and so did the racoon, until she noticed the ebony hedgehog and gave out a small gasp, she then started to jump around in joy, these actions made Shadow a bit confused.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"You're that hedgehog Sonic that runs super super fast and saves the world, aren't you?" She asked, the hedgehog's eye twitched a bit when he realised she called him Sonic instead of his proper name Shadow. However the hedgehog kept his cool.

"No, my name is Shadow, Sonic is a close rival of mine as we have the same speed and abilities, although his chaos skills are nothing compared to mine." Shadow stated, with a grin.

"Oh, I see." She sighed, "I thought you was Sonic, sorry about that."

"It's alright; you're not the first person who made the same mistake." He replied, but the male GUN agent cleared his throat, giving him the attention that he needed.

"Sorry to ruin this nice conversation, but we got a mission to do, remember Shadow?" He asked, with Shadow glaring a bit at but turned around to pay his attention to the young chilled again.

"Oh by the way, their names are Marco and Rose." Shadow added, "What's yours?"

"Marvell." She answered. "Why are you guys here?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that what we are doing here is none of your business whatsoever." Marco said in a harsh tone, earning a glare form both Rose and Shadow.

"What he means is that it's a secret." Rose said, in a kind voice patting Marvell's head also making Marvell giggle.

"I'm good at keeping secrets, you can tell me." She stated. "Please Shadow, I know I can help you out." The racoon said with a small wink. The ebony hedgehog didn't know if Marvell was either being kind or nosy. Shadow didn't know what to do, he then took a small glance at Marco, who glared at Shadow that shows he should knot say a thing about their mission.

"Maybe." Shadow soon answered. "But you can help us out by telling us here you can find a grown up here."

"Oh that's easy." Marvell responded as she took the lead to show the GUN trio where they could find someone to talk to. Marco was first to follow Marvell's direction but he first looked at Shadow, his cold brown eyes looked at normal red ones.

"That better be a lie, Agent Shadow." Marco warned and continued, to walk with Rose following him. Shadow was last to walk and he thought it over if it was a good idea to tell Marvell what they are doing in her hometown, she seemed a kind person like Cream, and he would feel wrong if he were to lie. Shadow stopped thinking about that and walked off meet up Marvell and the others.

* * *

Shadow easily caught up with Marvell and the other GUN agents that had already entered a building, he looked at walls made of wood, painted in white but some of the planks of woods were still the colour brown, making Shadow realise that whoever the painter is, had never finished the job. However the hedgehog didn't have time to look at the way the building looked as he remembered that he has a mission to complete. The hedgehog walked in to see Marco and Rose with the young racoon sitting in a chair. His eyes then turned to see someone new here in Rocky Ridge and this person was wearing a badge on his jacket, showing that he was a sheriff of some sorts.

"Greetings Shadow the Hedgehog." The Sheriff spoke, "Is great to meet you in person."

"How do you know my name?" He asked but the Sheriff just gave out a small chuckle.

"We hear many stories on the radio of heroes saving the world, one being a blue speedy fella and another being a black hedgehog, named Shadow." He answered.

"May I ask you why you need our help, Sheriff?" Rose asked, getting down to business.

"Oh yes of course." The sheriff said as he cleared his throat. "You see, five days ago, a strange things have been happening in the mines. Some say that they saw machinery that was able to walk and speak."

"A robot." Shadow pointed out.

"What are those?" Marvell asked, as she was able to hear the conversation since she was still in the room.

"We'll tell you later, continue please." Said Marco, wanting to know everything.

"Yes, of course, anyways there was more then of what you call robots, they had their own pick axe and they were digging in our territory!" The Sheriff yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.

"Can't you just stop them yourselves?" Rose asked.

"We tried to do that, I sent my trustworthy men to stop those machinery fiends…but."

"But…"

"They never returned once they have entered the mine." The Sheriff spoke in sad tone.

"One more question." Shadow spoke, "How did they get in exactly these mines?"

"We expect that they would enter the mines at night time as no one would enter the mines when the sun goes down." The Sheriff suggested. "Please, stop those fiends and bring my men in one piece."

"We'll do the best that we can." Marco promised, "Let's go team."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Shadow asked Marco, arms folded, "You forget that this is MY mission."

"Yes this is your mission, but you don't have the qualifications to take charge." Marco glared at the hedgehog.

"Is that so…wanna prove it?" Shadow challenged but the human agent just snorted.

"Please, your nothing compared to me."

"Boys! We got a job to do, remember." Rose said, "We need to head to the mines and see what happening up there.

"Whatever." Shadow spoke as he walked out of the building. That was when the racoon child followed him.

"Let me help you!" She said with a smile, the hedgehog raised an eyebrow, surprised of what Marvell just said.

"Come again?" Shadow finally spoke after a long pause.

"I can help you out, I know the mines of the back of my hand." The racoon tugged on the hedgehog's arm repeatedly. Show doesn't know how to handle with younger kids, the only people he knew that was below the age of ten was Cream and Charmy, but other then that, he didn't know what to do. Luckily though, Marco saw this and came to the picture. His brown eyes glared at what seemed to be cheerful yellow eyes.

"Listen kid." Marco started, "This hedgehog here is busy doing some work that has nothing to do with you, why don't you play games with your friends." Marco sneered, but Marvell just giggled.

"But I don't have any mister." She smiled.

_How can a girl like her be happy that she has no friends? _Shadow thought, a bit surprised of the girl's bubbly personality, but Marco wasn't having any of it.

"I don't care, this job is for grown ups, which you are completely not one, now get lost!" Marco yelled. Both Shadow and Rose was surprised at this. The racoon child stood silent, her smile had soon faded away, a small tear had escaped from the girl's left eye, and realising that she wasn't needed, she just walked away.

"Was there any reason to yell at her, Marco?" Rose asked, "She was just trying to help."

"Don't tell me your going soft Rose, we can't have any distractions, even if it is someone you think are trying to help us." Marco stated, believing what he said was the right thing.

"We could of asked for her help, she knows this place more then us combined." Shadow realised, but the male human just shook his head in disappointment for his team.

"Kids can't help us out, with exception of Miles Prower, young children shouldn't interfere in a grown ups job, especially the ones that work in GUN. All kids are just pathetic." Marco said with a dark look, "Now enough with this stupid chit chat and lets get moving!" He ordered, both Rose and Shadow just walked on a head with Marco following, still shocked that he yelled at Marvell, but little did he know, he would soon regret saying kids are pathetic.

The unusual trio of Shadow, Marco and Rose had soon reached the mines of Rocky Ridge, after being lost for half an hour of going the wrong way and going to the waterfalls by mistake, they have reached their destination. They all knew that was no miners in the mines when these certain robots had entered the mines and the only people that were in there was captured people.

The ebony hedgehog looked inside the mines, seeing that there were two different paths to take, wondering which one he should investigate first.

"Two paths, and three of us, its pretty simple what we should do." Said Shadow, arms folded as he usually does, "You two take the left one, I'll take the path on the right." But Marco disagreed with Shadow's plan.

"You forget that our priority is to keep an eye on you Shadow so you don't cause any trouble like last time." Marco argued. "You and Rose will take the path on the left, while I'll take the path on the right. Understood?"

The unfortunate female didn't have a chance to speak, as she actually liked Shadow's plan for once. Rose let out a small sigh and walked to the Ultimate Lifeform, who seemed to be annoyed with Marco's idea, and who could blame him. Instead of staying quiet, Shadow spoke once more with annoyance and anger in his voice.

"Listen here Marco, I would understand if you two would have keep an eye on me on this mission, but you do not need to baby-sit me as I can take care of myself, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, and there is nothing in these mines that can stop me!" Shadow ranted, "You and Rose will take one path, while I would take the other, do YOU understand me?"

The male GUN agent was about to reply, but there was no point as Shadow had started walking to the right path of the mines and soon faded to the darkness. Marco was about to follow, but Rose stopped him.

"Come on Marco, there's no need for this arguing, let's just get this mission over and done with." Rose pleaded, holding Marco's hand. He let out a small sigh and looked at Rose.

"Fine…" He muttered, and took the left path, with Rose following him.

* * *

With the black hedgehog, Shadow looked around the mines, seeing pick axes on the floor along with some shovels. The path wasn't that dark as the people of Rocky Ridge had put some lights on the wall, making is visible of what you are able to see. Shadow scanned the area as he kept walking deeper into the mines, investigating if there is any strange activity happening in the path that he had chose for himself to investigate. He noticed tracks planted on the ground and also a mine cart for people to maybe travel in our transfer items to a place, but apart from that, there was nothing unusual happening.

After minutes of looking, Shadow gave a small sigh to himself and then stopped in his place. "I guess I should check how the others are going…" The hedgehog said, with a small sigh.

But he stopped in his tracks again as he heard a loud noise that seemed to be a sound of metal dropping. The hedgehog got in a stance, believing that it could be a threat, he waited patiently, hoping that the threat would come out its hiding place.

"Come out, I your hiding." Shadow warned, making the threat stick its head from its hiding place, the ebony hedgehog was surprised of this a this so called "threat" wasn't one at all as it was a small racoon girl.

"Marvell…" Shadow realised when noticing the yellow eyes in the light of these caves. Marvell then came out of her hiding place and stared at the hedgehog.

"…Hi" She said, waving her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other path in the mines was Marco and Rose, they used their torches to gain more light so that they can see what was in the path that they were now in. Marco was still annoyed that he didn't have his say and kept muttering different ways that he could kill Shadow, but he knew that most of his plans couldn't work. Rose looked at her frustrated partner and gave out a sigh.

"How long are you planning to keep this up?" She asked.

"I just hate that damn hedgehog!" Marco yelled, Rose just rolled her eyes and shook her head a little.

"Yeah I'm pretty aware of that. Don't worry, he won't be working here soon Marco."

"Oh, whys that Rose?" The male human asked, she had a dark grin on her face for once.

"For two reasons my friend. Number one, he disobeyed an order from you, and two, rumour has it that the scientist are making a weapon that not even Shadow could beat." She laughed, "No evil threat in this world has no chance!"

Both Marco and Rose laughed as they kept on walking inside the cave until their laughs had stopped when there was a disgusting smell in the area, it smelled so rotten that it could of made Marco and Rose puke their lunches out.

"What the hell is that smell?" Marco coughed, his ally was coughing also, "It smells like something has died in here!"

Oh how right he was.

"Oh my god!" Rose shrieked as she had found the source of the smell. She was shaking in fear, her hand was like jelly, Marco quickly realised this when he used his torch to see what Rose was looking at. His eyes widened in fear. What he saw was about twenty or even thirty men dead on the ground. Their skin was white as snow, eyes still open but not only that, in every chest of the bodies, was a massive hole that goes right through them with the blood staining the clothes.

"Are-are those…" Rose stuttered.

"Yeah,, there the body of the miners that went here…" Marco answered, knowing what Rose was about to say. "What kind of monster would do such a thing?"

"That would be to work of Ace Talon. That kid is kind of insane for his age, he should be locked up in a steel cage." A new voice spoke in the darkness, Marco quickly turned around, drawing out his weapon as well, Rose seemed to be in a trance, her eyes were still glued to the pile of dead bodies. Marco pointed his flashlight to where the person could be standing, all he saw was a Hawk leaning on one of the walls, this was Chase the Hawk.

"Hello GUN, I hope your not here to ruining my fun." Chase said in a rhyme, but Marco didn't seem to care a bit, as he loaded his gun.

"Who are you? And how did you know that I work for GUN?" Marco asked, the hawk just sniggered a bit.

"Oh, you don't me, well that's a shame, I thought everyone in GUN would know my name. I was the one who killed your lovely commander after all 5 years ago."

"…I still don't know you." Marco said, Chase just rolled his purple eyes. The hawk then draw out his weapons what seemed to be two twin guns, Marco couldn't tell what kind they were in the mines.

"I am Chase C the Hawk, a retired assassin that is back in action." Chase introduced. "My mission is to stop anyone that works for the disgusting GUN, and kill them on sight!"

* * *

Back with Shadow, he was now with Marvell who seemed to follow Shadow and the others in the mines. He was annoyed of this but he would feel wrong if to yell at her.

"How did you know I was here?" Shadow asked.

"I didn't I just wildly guessed." Marvell replied, "Besides, you would tell me why you, Marco and Rose are in Rocky Ridge, remember.

"Sadly…" Shadow muttered under his breath but the racoon didn't seem to hear it. "Well, over the past few days, has anything weird happened?"

The racoon tapped her chin, pondering in thought. "No, why you ask."

"Our mission was to investigate the mines, the sheriff told us that people have gone missing here." Shadow explained, not realising that he just told Marvell his mission to her.

"Oh, that sounds…" But Marvell was soon tackled by Shadow when a ball of energy was about to hit her. Shadow sighed in relief and looked at the surprised child.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked which Marvell nodded as a reply, the hedgehog stood up when his ears perked when he heard footsteps coming closer to him and Marvell.

"I thought I was to be left alone…" A voice moaned, "I don't know how to deal with powerful strangers."

The hedgehog noticed a wolf cub around Tails' height with his body swaying left and right like he was a zombie. The racoon girl noticed this cub as well along with the crimson aura around him. This was Ace Talon.

Another young kid…this day just get weirder and weirder…

"Eggman told me to kill anyone that comes here, you know." Ace said in a monotone voice. "When I kill them I get to feed on their Chaos Energy." The wolf's nose twitched and his cold blue eyes stared at Shadow.

"Who's he Shadow?" Marvell asked, holding his hand.

"I don't know but…something tells me that he isn't a good guy, especially when they know Eggman." The hedgehog went in a fighting stance with the wolf still swaying from left to right.

_Not to mention, the energy in this cub feels powerful._

_To Be Continued_

Part 1 of this chapter is now complete and I actually like this chapter. I'm saving the battles between Chase versus Marco, and Shadow versus Ace. Stayed tuned people!

**Please read and review.**


End file.
